What the Future Holds 2
by SpyGirl314
Summary: Sequel to "What the Future Holds". When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by a new enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help.... from the past. A Max/Liz story.
1. Part One

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part One)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past. There will be 10 parts to this story.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
  
  
Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.  
  
Katie watched the second hand on the clock as it neared the 12 mark. Advanced Chemistry was the longest hour of the day. It seemed like it lasted an eternity, probably because it was her last class and she was counting down the minutes to when she could get the heck out of this legal prison and have some f-u-n.  
  
"Kaitlyn?"  
  
Katie looked around, then her eyes came upon the teacher that was looking at her intently.  
  
"Kaitlyn? Please tell us what we put in after the sulfur." Mrs. Hensley asked her.  
  
"Ummm... okay." Katie smiled nervously, and looked to Stan on her left. He mouthed her the answer, but she couldn't understand him. She looked back over to the teacher. "Nitrogen?"  
  
The class laughed and Mrs. Hensley rolled her eyes. "Yes.... if you'd like to blow up the classroom. Miss Evans, I suggest that tomorrow you make sure to pay attention in class, and not daydream all hour."  
  
Katie smiled and nodded her head, while sinking low in her chair. Why had her mother made her take this dumb class anyways? She'd wanted to take Enviromental Biology, but inoooooooo/i. Mom wanted her to take ithis/i class. Katie took a mental note on how she wanted to "thank" her mom for her iwonderful/i suggestion.  
  
Luckily the class bell rang and she rushed out of the room.  
  
"Yo Kat where's the fire?" She heard some dumb jock yell out.  
  
"No time today, gotta run!" She yelled as she burst through the double doors, running down the steps towards her jeep. When she was about 10 feet away from it she threw her backpack into the backseat. As soon as she reached it she threw the door open and jumped into the front seat, jammed the keys into the ignition, and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
Katie smiled as the wind tousled her hair as she raced towards her house on the outskirts of town. She loved this. Being free, being a teenager, with no worries in the world. Her parents had sacrificed a lot so she could have moments like this. She knew from experience, she'd even helped them out.  
  
Katie grinned at the memory of going back in time. It had been a little over a year now since she'd used the Granolith in order to go back to the year 2000 to help her parents defeat the skins. Seeing her parents as teenagers was an eye-opening experience. It really made her realize that her mom wasn't making up all those "I know how you feel" and "I've been there" talks. Liz really idid/i know how her daughter felt.  
  
Before she knew it, she was almost home. The jeep crept over a small hill and her house came into view. Her parents had picked the perfect spot. It was about 5 minutes out of town and it sat on top of a small hill. The house was a light blue color and had a pretty white fence around it. They weren't completely secluded, though. The Perkin's, who had a girl around Katie's age, lived across the street and a few other houses were on the same road. That was pretty much it. Katie had always wondered iwhy/i her parents never lived in town, and she guessed it was because everyone else in their little "group" did. Plus, her dad had always mentioned something about having to move out into the country after him and Liz got married because Maria was always showing up at "inconvienient times". Katie didn't exactly know what her father was talking about, but if her speculations were correct.... she didn't want to know.  
  
She pulled the jeep into the driveway and parked it. Getting out she saw her mom coming out of the front door heading towards the mailbox.  
  
"Hey Mom!" Katie yelled cheerfully, getting her backpack out of the backseat.  
  
"Hi Sweetie!" Liz yelled back, waving her hand and smiling.  
  
Katie waited until her mom got the mail, and walked inside with her.   
  
Liz put her arm around her daughters waist and hugged her close. "How was your day?"  
  
"Great.... I was reminded again today how much I just ilove/i Advanced Chem." Katie said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Liz frowned as they sat down at the kitchen table. "Mrs. Hensley still giving you a hard time?" When Katie nodded her head, Liz frowned more. "I'm sorry, honey. She was hard on me when I was in her class, too."  
  
Katie shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. I'll live. There's only---what? 2 months left of school?"  
  
Liz smiled and patted her daughter on the back lightly. "You'll get through it. I know you will."  
  
"Get through what?" Max asked as he walked into the room, adjusting the cuffs of his suit.  
  
"Advanced Chemistry." Katie answered and giggled when Max cringed.  
  
"Mrs. Hensley?" He asked while Liz got up to help him with his cuffs. "I think the only reason I passed that class was because I had your mom as a lab partner."  
  
Liz smiled and Katie laughed. "Yeah well, I wish I ihad/i a lab partner. Ever since Judy Meyers moved away I've been winging it."  
  
"There." Liz said triumphantly as she tucked Max cuffs and swiped her hands across his suit jacket. "Perfect."  
  
Max smiled and brought his lips towards hers. "Thank you." He finally closed the distance between them, and unintentionally Liz deepened the kiss, making Katie turn around and roll her eyes. Those two never quit...  
  
"So dad, why are you so dressed up?" Katie asked as she reached across the table to a basket and grabbed a fresh apple out of it.  
  
"One of my patients, Richard Gellar to be exact, graduated today from medical school. He's throwing a celebration today and invited me and your mother to go." Max explained.  
  
Katie's eyes lit up and she stood up, facing her parents. "Well, have a good time you two! I'll just turn on the television, watch a few movies--"  
  
"Secretly invite Gabriel over..." Liz added knowingly, causing Max to laugh.  
  
Katie's jaw dropped in mock shock. "Mom! I'm appalled that you would think so little of me!"  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and smiled. "And it was just a coincidence that the past 4 times me and your father have been out that Gabriel just 'happens' to show up?"  
  
Katie pointed her finger at her mom. "The last time he really iwas/i borrowing a cup of sugar."  
  
Max laughed ruefully. "Where was the sugar, down your throat?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Max!" Liz exclaimed and hit her husband playfully on the arm, then burst out laughing.  
  
Katie shook her head. "I'm so glad you think my love life is funny."  
  
Liz walked over and gave her daughter a hug. "Be good tonight."  
  
Katie hugged her back, then released her. "Wait.... you guys are leaving inow/i?"  
  
"Yeah, the dinner is at some hotel in Hondo." Liz replied. "We'll get back late so get to bed early. You have school tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." She said and hugged her father. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Max kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."  
  
They all walked into the living room and Max put on Liz's sweater for her.  
  
"Wait dad. Is Richard the paranoid skitzophrenic or the claustrophobic hypochondriac?  
  
"Hypochondriac." Max answered as him and Liz started towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He paused and waited until Liz was outside until he looked Katie in the eye and winked. "Have a nice night."  
  
Katie laughed and flopped down on the couch as Max closed the door. Her dad was the coolest psychologist around. He mainly counseled adolescents....teenagers mostly. Teenagers had a tendency to feel 'different' from everyone else, and who could relate to them better than Max? Right, no one. However, her dad didn't just counsel them until they were 18 and stop. Nope, if they still wanted to talk to him when they were older, Max was happy to oblige. Yep, her dad was awesome.  
  
But it wasn't just her dad that was awesome. Her mom was incredible. Liz, along with her father, had studied at Harvard where she got a degree in Molecular Biology. By the time both of them graduated they were homesick, and didn't want to raise their little girl in a big city. So they moved back to Roswell and Max opened up his own office in town, and Liz got a federal grant to build a research facility in Roswell. The building was appropriately named the "Destiny Lab" and it's purpose is to lead the way in finding a cure for cancer.  
  
Katie sat in the living room quietly, reflecting on her life. She has had the best parents a girl could hope for. They've always been there. In good times and bad. In the present......and in the past.  
  
She glanced over at the clock. Gabriel said he'd be here after wrestling practice. Katie smiled and put her feet up on the coffee table, while picking up the remote and turning on the tv. Her parents knew her too well.  
  
---------------------  
  
Katie stumbled around her room at dawn the next morning, feeling the walls and desperately trying to find her light switch. After a few minutes of searching she finally found it and flipped it on. She walked over to her window and raised the blinds, looking at the sunrise.  
  
Even a bear in hibernation couldn't sleep over the racket people were causing in this house. She heard her parents and strained her ears and identified another voice to be Uncle Michael's and Aunt Maria's. She also faintly heard Aunt Isabel and Uncle Alex talking.  
  
She looked into her mirror and straighten her hair a little and opened the door. As she walked down the hallway she saw her father sitting at the table, and finally heard clearly what they were saying.  
  
"I just don't think that would be a smart thing to do." Max's voice sounded insistent.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea either Michael." Maria's voice agreed. "It's just too risky."  
  
"Then what do you suggest, Maxwell?" Michael asked. "If we don't act fast they could--" Michael stopped abruptly when he saw Katie standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was giving him a confused looked and he smiled at her. "Morning."  
  
Everyone at the table turned to face Katie, who was staring at them suspiciously.  
  
"Good morning." She said cautiously. "What's going on?"  
  
She saw Max and Liz exchange looks and everyone else suddenly got up.  
  
"We'll be in the living room, Max." Isabel said quietly and when she walked by she smiled briefly at Katie.  
  
Katie knew that look. Aunt Isabel only did her sad smile when something was wrong. This had to be ibad/i.  
  
"Sit down honey bear." Liz said quietly and walked over to pull out a chair for her in front of where her and Max were sitting.  
  
Katie sat down and looked at her parents, frighteningly. "Someone didn't die....did they?"  
  
Both Max and Liz quickly shook their heads.  
  
"No, no sweetie no one is dead." Liz assured her.  
  
"Not yet anyways." Max whispered and Katie's eyes widened.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Liz looked to Max, then to Katie. "Something happened last night."  
  
"At the party?" Katie asked, and her parents shook their heads.  
  
"No, sweetie." Liz said softly. "In town."  
  
"What---" Katie hesitated. "What happened?"  
  
Liz looked down at the table and Max instinctively put his arm around her and looked at his daughter. "Katie, some people showed up last night. From a planet called MI-63." Max paused and cleared his throat. "It seems that they've tried to take over Antar and they've come here for the Granolith."  
  
"WHAT?!" Katie gasped and her heart started pounding. "What about Adri? Is she alright?"  
  
Max glanced briefly at Liz, then at Katie. "They're holding her hostage at a warehouse in Roswell."  
  
"Oh my god...." Katie sat back in her chair, speechless.  
  
"That's not all....." Max's voice trailed off and Katie sat up in her chair again in attention. "It seems as though they have sealed off the city."  
  
Katie raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'sealed off the city'?"  
  
Liz looked up to her daughter. "They've taken everyone in town hostage."  
  
The realization of just how bad this situation was finally struck her. Aliens had taken over Roswell. If this weren't so real, she would have laughed at that sentence. It was all too surreal. It was like some dumb article you'd read in the National Enquirer, "Aliens From Distant Galaxy Take Over Roswell, New Mexico and Hold Town Hostage Over an Alien Power Source".  
  
Then a light bulb turned on in her head. Alarmed, she looked at her parents for reassurance. "Where are Mags and Stan? They're here.... right?"  
  
Max locked gazes with Liz and that was the answer Katie didn't want to have.  
  
"Michael, Isabel, Alex, and Maria managed to escape... but Mags and Stan....." Max paused. "They were some of the first people to be taken hostage."  
  
There was a brief silence, then Liz added. "It's like they knew exactly what would hurt us the most. I just thank god we live outside of the city, or else Katie could have been taken."  
  
Max nodded his head and pulled his wife close to his side. Katie sat there a few minutes, soaking in everything her parents had just told her.  
  
"Wait!" Katie said suddenly. "What about Gabriel?"  
  
Max and Liz exchanged glances again.  
  
"We haven't been able to find him yet." Max paused and Liz squeezed his hand in encouragement. "We think he might have been one of the first people to be taken hostage."  
  
Katie fell silent again. But she had just iseen/i Gabriel. He had left her house around one o'clock in the morning after they'd watched a Star Wars marathon on the Classic Film Channel.  
  
"Are you okay, honey?" Liz asked her, reaching over to hold her daughters hand.  
  
Katie nodded her head, then with a determined look on her face, looked to her parents. "So what's the plan?"  
  
Max had to smile at that. He knew his girl wouldn't give up without a fight. He looked up as the rest of the group gathered in the room. Michael walked over behind Katie and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You okay?" Katie heard her uncle ask.  
  
She nodded her head and looked up at him. "I'll be okay." She looked around the room, everyone was staring at her. It would take an complete idiot not to know what everyone had planned. Whatever it was.... she had to do something. "What do I do?"  
  
"We figured out that we could beat them, using our powers." Max said, then paused. "iBut/i, there aren't enough of us. Me, Isabel, Michael, and your mom are a complete unit. We all have powers that are connected somehow. However, since we still don't know who was in the other three pods with your mom, we don't have a complete second unit." He saw Katie nod her head understandingly, so he continued. "If there were itwo/i sets of us... we would be able to beat the renegades from MI-63."  
  
Katie nodded her head, then shook it in confusion. "But how can there be itwo/i of you I mean it's--" She stopped abruptly and the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. A broad smile appeared on her face and she nearly jumped out of her seat.  
  
Everyone in the room smiled as she figured out the plan for herself.  
  
"So Katie," Isabel asked as she crossed her arms and smiled. "Feel like doing some..... traveling?"  
  
---------------  
  
Eighteen year old Max Evans sat down joyfully at a booth in the Crashdown Cafe, eagerly awaiting the love of his life to finish her shift.  
  
His life was great. For once in his life he had no worries. He was actually.... carefree. Well, as carefree as Max Evans could be. He was still Mr. Responsible, according to his friends. He still couldn't believe it. They were graduating. All of them. In two months their life at Roswell High would be over, and they'd move on. Alex and Isabel were talking about staying here and going to the local community college. Michael and Maria, being the tough pair they were, decided they'd move to New York City together, while Maria tried to get her singing career off the ground. As for Max and Liz..... they had both got their acceptance letters from Harvard yesterday and they were ecstatic.  
  
The group was moving on. Moving on from the life in Roswell. Moving away from their tough past on towards a bright future. Even though they would be in different states all throughout the United States in a few months, they'd never be apart. What they'd shared for the past three years, the bond that was created, is something they will have forever. They had made a pact to each other last fall, when they sent out all their college applications. When everyone was finished with college and whenever the time allowed it, they were all moving back to Roswell at some point of their life. The small alien-themed tourist trap was home for all of them.  
  
But that was way ahead in the future. Right now all Max Evans wanted to do was put his arms around the little waitress that was walking towards him and kiss the living daylights out of her.  
  
"Hey, I just finished my shift." Liz greeted him and slipped into the booth, right next to him.  
  
"I'm glad." Max smiled and brought his head towards hers, giving her a soft kiss. Max felt her smile against his lips and he brought his lips down upon hers again for another kiss. He placed his hand on her neck and rubbed it gently while their lips massaged each other in a mind numbing kiss. Their love for each other grew with every breath they took and sometimes, when they were kissing each other like this, they forgot they were in a public place.  
  
"Max, Liz!" The heard Maria hiss. "This is a public establishment!"  
  
They broke apart abruptly and looked around, to see everyone staring at them. They didn't have disbelieving looks on their faces though, it was the usual 'The Parker girl is making out with the Evans kid iagain/i?!' look. Her parents gave it to them often, until both Max and Liz had sat down with both sets of parents and told them how it was. They were in love, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives with each other. It was as simple as that. Their parents, however, did not see the simplicity of the issue, but they were trying. The fact that Max and Liz have been dating for three years now helped the issue a little, but the parents still seemed doubtful. After all, being a couple wasn't what it used to be. But Max and Liz... they seemed like an exception to that, so their parents had given the couple their full support.  
  
"How was your day?" Max asked her softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He had a slight deja vu of when he had tucked a piece of hair behind her ear at the Crashdown Festival....three years ago. That was the night that he said they couldn't be. Little did he know then, just how wrong he had been.  
  
"Good." She whispered and blushed under his intense stare. "Yours?"  
  
Max smiled and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Getting better every second."  
  
This caused Liz to blush more and Max's heart felt like it was going to explode. Could it be possible to love this girl more?!  
  
Maria walked over to their table and rolled her eyes. She got her notepad out and took the pencil from behind her ear. In a monotone voice Maria said, "Welcome to the Crashdown. May I take your ord--"  
  
Max and Liz looked up at her when she stopped talking. Maria was looking at the door and her mouth was hanging open.  
  
"What is it?" Liz asked and when Maria didn't answer, she asked again. "Maria, what is it?"  
  
Maria pointed towards the door. "It's--But--How--Why--"  
  
Liz looked to Max, and they both looked towards the door to face what had to be an illusion. It had to be. It wasn't possible. Their life was going perfectly. What could be wrong now?! They had defeated the skins, gotten rid of the FBI, they had no trouble to worry about right now.  
  
Max knew what he saw. He couldn't forget that face. It was the face of his daughter. "K--Katie?!"  
  
Katie smiled a little and nodded her head. She walked over and sat down across from Max and Liz.  
  
"Oh my god!" Liz exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"  
  
Katie shrugged her shoulders. "Everything is okay ihere/i."  
  
"What do you mean.....here?" Max asked.  
  
Katie looked at the two of them. "We need your help."  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Part Two

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part Two)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
  
  
5:02 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2002  
20 miles outside Roswell, New Mexico  
  
The group gathered in the pod chamber, regrouping from the shocking story they had just heard. Max hugged Liz close to him and he felt her arms encircle his waist. It was unbelievable.  
  
"Look," Katie started. "I know this is a big shock, and you all didn't expect me to come here again. But.... we need your help. Badly." She paused and looked at Max pleadingly. "We can't get through this without your help."  
  
Everyone was silent, until Michael spoke up. "What about the other three?"  
  
"What other three?" Katie replied.  
  
"The other three in the pods." Isabel answered for him, then walked over to stand in front of Katie. "Why can't they make up the other unit?"  
  
Katie sighed and looked to the ground. "Despite all our efforts..... we haven't been able to find them. We don't even know from our past lives who the other people were. Only Nasedo knew."  
  
"How could Nasedo know.... but we don't?" Max asked.  
  
"Nasedo was your protector on Antar, as you know. Well he was also in charge of the secret mission of your cloning. He only told you of the pods iyou/i were going to be in. The only person he told the other set about was his assistant." Katie explained to them.  
  
"Who was his assistant?" Liz asked curiously.  
  
Katie shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know. Adri was the one that supplied us with all this information and she couldn't recall the assistant's name."  
  
"This assistant could lead us to the other three aliens." Michael whispered.  
  
Katie nodded her head. "Yes, it could. But even with the sophisticated technology of 2020 we haven't been able to track that person down. Whoever it is, doesn't want to be found."  
  
"How do you know they're on Earth?" Maria spoke up. "Couldn't they have gone back to Antar?"  
  
Katie shook her head. "The last time we spoke to Adri she told us there was no record of anyone using the Granolith before us, and that's the only way they would have to get home."  
  
A few moments of silence passed by. Katie looked at her watch, then cleared her throat. "So what do you guys say?" She paused and smirked. "Feel like saving the world?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
5:02 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
The Evans Household - Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Max reached over to grab his wife's hand. She had been gone an hour, but it had seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Everything's going to work out." Liz assured him. "She's going to be fine."  
  
Max nodded and squeezed her hand. He knew she was right. They had a connection, all three of them, and he would know the second there was any danger for her. He would be able to sense it. Logically, he had no reason in the world to worry. But somehow Max couldn't think logically when his daughter, his young 17 year old daughter, was traveling through time in order to bring back his past self to beat evil aliens. Max forced his heart rate to slow down and he glanced over at his sister.  
  
Isabel immediately looked into his eyes and smiled. "I can't believe this Max. I'm going to get to see myself at eighteen!"  
  
Here they were, all in their middle thirties, getting ready to meet themselves as teens. They had listened to Katie explain about how she'd learned so much from them, but the thought of seeing ithemselves/i was just...... weird. Of course, when they were teens they thought it was weird that their future daughter came to them, but this time it wasn't a person from the future. It was from the ipast/i. Time travel is a tricky thing.  
  
"Yeah well.... I just can't wait to see Maria in one of her cute little numbers again." Michael said slyly and Maria turned to him and swatted his arm.  
  
"I did not wear 'little numbers'!" She huffed.  
  
"I don't even want to ithink/i about how I'm going to be dressed." Alex said, covering his hands over his face in embarrassment, making everyone at the table laugh.  
  
"I don't think iany/i of us want to remember that, Alex." Liz joked.  
  
The kitchen fell silent again and a loud boom was heard in the distance. It was Liz's turn to squeeze Max's hand now. She turned to look him straight in the eyes. "I hope they're not--"  
  
"The lab is going to be fine." Max reassured her. "They're not going to touch it."  
  
Liz swallowed. "I hope so. I hate to think of all our work being destroyed."  
  
"It won't be." Maria said and cast her best friend a determined look. She then exchanged glances with everyone at the table. "We've been through so much together over the years. We can do anything."  
  
Liz smiled and sniffed her nose, holding back tears. They ihad/i been through alot together. They shared a bond now, that grew with each passing second. They were unstoppable.  
  
The room once again falls silent, and this time the silence is broken by a clamoring outside of the house.  
  
"Geez Maxwell could you have a imore/i lame house?" Michael's voice was heard, making the future Michael jump up.  
  
"Is that--" He looks to the others for confirmation and they all looked shocked. Their past selves..... were here.  
  
"It worked!" Isabel exclaimed as she stood up. "They're here!"  
  
Max grabbed Liz's and led the others into the living room. They watched as Katie walked through the front door and faced her parents and relatives.  
  
"I'm baaaaaack." Katie smiled, and everyone looked at the door. She smiled again. "C'mon in guys. Don't be shy."  
  
The couples held hands tightly as the screen door creaked open. Young Alex and Isabel were the first to walk into the house, their hands gripped together tightly. Their eyes locked with the future counterparts and for a moment, they almost couldn't believe this was really happening. They were followed abruptly by a loud Michael and Maria.  
  
"You know, you could be more sensitive Michael. I'm sure you're future self is just idying/i to see you too." Maria huffed as she walked into the living room. "And another thing, how could you--" She stopped talking as soon as she saw herself, standing directly in front of her. She felt Michael standing beside her and had the situation not been so.... intense, she would have laughed at his speechlessness.  
  
Finally, the door creaked open once more and Max and Liz stepped through, immediately looking around the room. When their eyes fell upon their future selves, it was like this was all a daydream. It was unbelievable. Liz walked, with Max's hand in hers, towards her future self, who was looking back at her with a small smile on her face. It was like looking into a mirror that had the capability of making yourself look aged or something.  
  
Max's eyes locked with his own. He looked almost exactly the same except..... older.  
  
"Oh my god......" Both Liz's whispered at the same time, causing both of them to smile.  
  
The room was silent a few moments, until future Michael cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. "Alright enough of this shi--" He felt his wife nudge his ribs with her elbow. "Show of emotion. Let's get down to business."  
  
"Finally, someone's talkin some sense." Michael agreed, making Maria elbow him in the ribs.  
  
Katie smiled as her parents told everyone the latest news. They were on their way to solving this problem. They had a plan, a good plan, and it was going to work. Katie's nickname was "Katie Gotta-Have-A-Plan Evans". When she had told her mom that, Liz had just started laughing..... and didn't stop. Katie never knew why her mom thought that was so funny though.  
  
As she was standing in the hallway, listening to everyone going over the details, she faintly heard her phone ring in her bedroom. Katie raised her eyebrows. Who on Earth would be calling her at a time like this?  
  
"It better not be a stupid telemarketer." She muttered as she walked into her room, not bothering to close her door.  
  
As soon as she picked up her silver cordless phone, a raspy voice said. "Katie, it's me."  
  
"Gabriel?!" She squeaked. Her heart started to pound. He sounded out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." He replied.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Look, I was supposed to go to Carlsbad this morning to meet my dad, but the car broke down. I had to walk 5 miles to get to a pay phone. You think you could pick me up?"  
  
Katie blinked. "Ummm.... sure Gabe."  
  
They were silent a few moments, until Gabriel asked. "Kate? You okay? You sounded really worried when you answered the phone."  
  
"You have no idea what's going on.... do you?" Katie asked and when he replied with a "no...." she let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Look, tell me where you are and I'll pick you up. Then, I'll fill you in on what's going on in town."  
  
Gabriel told her the highway he was on, which Katie figured, was about 30 minutes outside Roswell, practically in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"What's going on Katie?" Gabriel asked. He knew something was happening, he could hear it in the tone of her voice. "Did something bad happen?"  
  
Katie sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."  
  
Gabriel paused, knowing that if she didn't tell him over the phone, it had to be bad. Real bad. "Love you too. Be careful."  
  
"I will." She promised. "Bye." She held the phone over her heart and let out a relieved sigh. He was okay.  
  
"Honey?" She heard her mom say behind her and Katie spun around to see her parents standing in the doorway. "Who was that?"  
  
Katie tossed her phone onto her bed and grabbed her backpack off the back of her chair. "It was Gabriel. He's okay, he's fine. His car broke down this morning outside Roswell and he needs me to go get him."  
  
"He must have gotten out of the city before it was taken over." Max mused, relieved that Gabriel was seemingly alright. He was aware of the closeness between his daughter and the Valenti kid, and it reminded him of his relationship with Liz when they were that age.  
  
"Be careful sweetie." Max told her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"I will dad." Katie promised. "Besides, I won't even be going near Roswell."  
  
"Which highway is he on?" Liz asked curiously.  
  
"285 South, just outiside Greenfield." Katie told them. "I'll be back in about an hour."  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Part Three

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part Three)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did. Oh yeah, and the song "There You Go" is owned by Pink. :)  
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Okay, since there are now TWO sets of the podsters (the teens and then their future selves). So to make it easier, if it's one of the FUTURE people talking, they'll have an (F) in front of their name. If it's the teens from the past, it'll just be their name. Got it? :)  
  
  
6:45 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
Katie's Jeep - 285 South  
30 miles outside Roswell, New Mexico  
  
iPlease don't come around talkin bout that you love me  
brCuz that love shit just ain't for me  
brAnd I dont wanna hear that you adore me  
brAnd I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games  
brDon't you know my game beats these games  
brSo your best bet is to be straight with me  
  
pSo you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
brIf you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
brGot a new man, he's waiting out back  
brNow what, what you think about that  
brNow when I say I'm through, I'm through  
brBasically, I'm through with you  
brWhatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games  
brNow you're beggin me to stay  
/i  
  
Katie turned the volume up in the jeep and waved one of her hands, singing along to one of her favorite songs. It was an old cd from when her mom was a teenager, but Katie iloved/i it.  
  
i  
pThere you go, lookin pitiful  
brJust because I let you go  
brThere you go, talkin bout you want me back  
brBut sometimes it be's like that, so  
brThere you go, talkin bout you miss me so,  
brthat you love me so, why I let ya go  
brThere you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
brThere you go  
  
PPlease don't come around talkin bout how you changed  
brHow you said good-bye to what's-her-name  
brAll it sounds like to me is new game  
brAnd I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you  
brHad to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you  
  
pSo you say you wanna talk, I don't  
brSay you wanna change, I won't  
brYeah, it's like that  
brHad your chance, won't take ya back  
brNow what, whatcha think about that  
brAnd when I say I'm through, I'm through  
brBasically I'm through wit you  
brWhatcha wanna say  
brHad to have it your way, had to play games,  
brnow you're beggin me to stay  
  
PThere you go, lookin pitiful  
brJust because I let you go  
brThere you go, talkin bout you want me back  
brBut sometimes it be's like that, so  
brThere you go, talkin bout you miss me so,  
brthat you love me so, why I let ya go  
brThere you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
brThere you go  
  
pOooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time  
brDon't you wish you still were mine  
brDon't you wish I'd take you back  
brDon't you wish that things were simple like that, oh  
brDidn't miss a good thing till it was gone  
brBut I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came runnin back  
brMissin my love, there you go  
/i  
  
As the jeep sped down 285 South, Katie looked around at the empty area. She was in Greenfield now..... and it was empty. Not a car or person in sight. The song came to an end and an eerie quietness took over. A shiver went down her spine and she looked to the road ahead. A few more minutes and she'd meet up with Gabriel.  
  
As she went through the center of the small town, the eerie feeling seemed to consume her. She floored the gas pedal and the lonely town rushed past her. Katie gripped the steering wheel and slowed down a bit. At the speed she was going, she'd drive right past Gabe.  
  
She passed a rest are and figured that's where Gabriel must have called her from. In the distance she saw a small red convertible. Gabriel's car.  
  
As Katie approached his car, she saw her boyfriend leaning against the side of it. She pulled the jeep behind it and turned off the engine.  
  
"Hey." She said as she climbed out of the jeep.  
  
"Hey." He replied and gave her a half-smile. "So, what's up?"  
  
Katie sighed and walked over to put her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
Gabriel laughed nervously. "Yeah, me too." He pulled back, a serious look on his face. "What's going on Katie?"  
  
Katie looked to the ground, then into his eyes. "Aliens have taken over Roswell."  
  
Gabriel's eyes widened and Katie added. "Well, and possibly New Mexico. Worst case scenario, the world. But I don't think it's that bad."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Start from the beginning please! Aliens have itaken over/i?!"  
  
Katie took a deep breath. She hated being the person delivering bad news.  
  
------------------  
  
6:45 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
"Katie's probably on her way back by now." (F)Liz commented as she, (F)Max, (F)Maria, and (F)Michael drove into town.  
  
"Yeah, probably." (F)Max agreed.  
  
"So Maxwell, remind me again. What exactly are we going to do?" (F)Michael asked anxiously. He was ready to get this show on the road and kick the evil aliens ass.  
  
"We're going to try and find out where the aliens are, and where they're holding the hostages." (F)Max replied.  
  
(F)Maria rolled her eyes. "God Michael, no matter how many times you ask that question, the answer is going to be the same! Just because you want to beat up some bad guys, doesn't mean you're going to get to right now!"  
  
(F)Michael looked over at his wife, giving her a stern glare. (F)Maria just rolled her eyes again. "Ohhhh the Czechoslovakian stare! I'm so scared!"  
  
(F)Max and (F)Liz laughed as Michael shook his head.  
  
"So, was it just me or was meeting your past self..... weird?" (F)Liz asked, a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh my god, it was incredible!" (F)Maria gushed from the backseat. "I look so adorable at 18!"  
  
(F)Michael grinned to himself. "Yeah you do."  
  
(F)Liz turned to (F)Max. "What about you?"  
  
(F)Max sighed and did his half-smile. "It was odd, seeing myself. Back then I was just starting to let loose, you know, of all my old responsibilities. I can only imagine what he's thinking about seeing this.... old man that I am."  
  
Everyone in the car burst into laughter. (F)Liz grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. "You are inot/i an old man! Max, we're all 36. That's not old, it's far from it."  
  
The car fell silent as they turned onto Main Street.  
  
"Keep an eye out." (F)Max said as the car slowly drove down the street. "Let me know if you see anything suspicious."  
  
"We're not going to see evil aliens just lurking around the street, Maxwell." (F)Michael stated.  
  
"I know, but we have to park outside of every building we go into. That way we can get away faster if we see something." Max told him as he parked in front of the deserted Crashdown Cafe.  
  
"Or is something sees us." (F)Maria whispered as she opened the car door and stepped out. As the four of them looked around, it was almost as if they were in to the movie "The Stand" or something. There were empty cars everywhere and not a person to be found.  
  
(F)Liz walked over to the doors of the Crashdown and tried to open them, but found them locked. She put her hand over the lock and it briefly glowed, then the doors swung open freely. Having powers was great. As she walked into the place her parents used to own, she smiled faintly.  
  
Her parents no longer owned the Cafe. They'd sold it a year after she'd left for Harvard, the year she married Max. They'd said that times had changed, and they just weren't motivated with the Cafe as they'd used to be. They said they'd lost the best help they could have. Her parents used to call the crew, "The Dream Team", meaning her, Michael, and Maria. Michael turned into quite the cook while working here, and Maria and Liz.... they were born waitresses. But after they left..... the Crashdown business slowed. The new cooks and waitresses the Parker's hired never seemed to be motivated to work. So they sold the restraunt to Larry and Jennifer. The people that were in the Crashdown the day Liz was shot. When her mother had called her, telling her the news about the Crashdown, Liz knew they would want to buy it. Jennifer would love it because it would give her and Larry something to do together, and Larry would love it because well...... he still wanted to inspect the building for the missing bullet hole no one ever found.  
  
Things had been so simple back then. After they'd defeated the skins.... they had no worries.  
  
"We're going to be fine." She heard (F)Max whisper in her ear.  
  
(F)Liz turned around and walked into his warm embrace. "I love you."  
  
(F)Max smiled and hugged her closer to him. "And I love you."  
  
-------------------------  
  
7:20 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
The Evans' Backyard - Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Max sat down with the object of his affection sitting on his lap. They were sitting on a wooden swing, enjoying the warm breeze.  
  
"This is such a beautiful place, Max." Liz said as they swung slowly. "I can't believe we're going to have this one day."  
  
Max brought his hands up from her waist, to cover them over her small hands that hung on the ropes bracing the swing. "You're not disappointed that you're going to spend the rest of your life with me?" Max joked, a smile on his face.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and smiled, then turned her head to face his. "Yeah, I'm totally repulsed by it, can't you tell?"  
  
Max smiled. "Just making sure."  
  
Liz leaned back into his embrace, letting him take complete control over the swing. "Let's just put it this way Max Evans, you're never going to get rid of me."  
  
"I think I can live with that." He replied and brought his arms to rest around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.  
  
Liz sighed contently. She hated the fact that her future self and Max's future self went into town with (F)Michael and (F)Maria. She hated this whole evil alien takeover situation. No one in the future deserved to be going through this.  
  
"So," Max started, knowing his beloved's mind was wandering. "What does Michael do anyways? I mean, the future Michael."  
  
"I think (F)Maria said he was an artist." Liz said. "A painter, actually."  
  
Max smiled a little. "Michael, expressing himself without words. Who would've thought?"  
  
Liz laughed. "And Maria is a music teacher."  
  
Max nodded his head. "Yeah. Although I never would have guessed that Maria would have wanted to be around elementary-age students for most of her life."  
  
"I guess we all change alot." Liz mused.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Max agreed softly, then chuckled. "Although I gotta tell ya, Alex being a computer programmer, I'm not at all surprised."  
  
Liz smiled. "Me neither. He was always really good with that stuff. Isabel, being a housemom, that didn't really surprise me either."  
  
Max raised his eyebrows. "Really? You weren't?"  
  
Liz sighed. "I guess if I hadn't gotten to know Isabel over the past few years, I would've been surprised. But I know her now, she's one of my best friends, and honestly... I couldn't imagine her doing anything else but taking care of the people she loves."  
  
"Okay, we've talked about everyone ibut/i ourselves." Max said, a smile growing on his face. "I think you're gonna look gorgeous in your little white lab coat."  
  
Liz giggled and sighed. "My little shrink....."  
  
Max rolled his eyes and Liz laughed more. "I'm never going to live this down."  
  
Liz's laughter died down a little and she turned to face him. "I never knew you were interested in psychology."  
  
Max shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I took psychology last semester, you know, Mr. Callahan's class? It was pretty interesting. I've been thinking about going into it rather than going into medicene. Not a lot of temptations to..... ya know, in psychology."  
  
"Heal people." Liz answered and Max nodded his head. She smiled and brought her face towards his. "You are the sweetest person alive, Max Evans."  
  
Max smiled and whispered against her lips, "I could say the same thing about you, Liz Parker-soon-to-be-Evans."  
  
-----------------------  
  
8:05 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
"We've been to the Crashdown, West Roswell High, and just about everywhere house in the city of Roswell. Where the hell are the aliens?" (F)Michael asked. Everyone was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"They've got to be around here somewhere." (F)Liz stated, turning to (F)Max. "What about the UFO Center?"  
  
(F)Max nodded his head in agreement. "Let's head there next. After we check it out, we'll head back to the house. We said we'd meet back there at 9 o'clock, it's five past eight now."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and they walked across the street to walk into the UFO Center. Brody still owned it and it was now the tourist hotspot of Roswell. Everyone came here, and it didn't matter if you were from out of town or you'd lived here all your life. Brody had expanded the UFO Center and changed it into an official UFO museum. It had a food court, library, movie theater, and a museum of alien artifacts. It was incredible and was the local hangout for all the teens now that the Crashdown had new management.  
  
They slowly inspected the UFO Museum, finding no traces of disturbance. They all gathered at the top of the stairs, surveyed the area one last time, then left to head back to the house.  
  
"Coast is clear." A deep voice was heard from behind a display case. Two dark figures walked from behind their hiding places, and into the open room.  
  
"Was that---?" One of them asked.  
  
"Yes." The other replied. "It was King Zan."  
  
-----------------  
  
8:05 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
285 South - 30 miles outside Roswell, New Mexico  
  
"So you went back in time, and go the others to help us out?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Yeah." Katie said. "Well, it's not like I had to convince them or anything. They knew that they had to come, or else we wouldn't be albe to defeat the aliens from MI-63."  
  
Gabriel sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Wow. This is unbelievable."  
  
"Yeah I know...." Katie's voice trailed off, and suddenly she looked around. It was dark. "Oh my god! How long have we been talking?"  
  
Gabriel looked at his watch, and his eyes widened. "Over an hour..."  
  
"Oh god, we were supposed to be back by now! They're going to be worried!" Katie exclaimed as they ran over to her jeep.  
  
She started the engine and made a u-turn on the freeway, then headed back towards Roswell.  
  
"We'll come get your car when this is all over." Katie said and Gabriel nodded his head.  
  
They got about 4 miles and halfway out of Greenfield when it happened. Katie heard a loud "Bang!" and the car slowed from 70 miles an hour.... to 40. Then 30. Then 20.  
  
"What's happening??" Katie exclaimed. 10.....5... stop.  
  
Gabriel got out of the jeep and walked over in front of it. There was smoke coming out of the engine. "I don't know much about cars, but this can't be good."  
  
Katie got out as Gabriel opened the hood. "Can you fix it?"  
  
Gabriel reached in and yanked out something that was burned and had black stuff all over it. "I don't even know what this is, but I don't think it was put in there like this."  
  
Katie sighed and kicked a rock that was on the road. "What do we do now?" They were in the middle of the highway, with no other car in sight.  
  
Gabriel looked at her, then looked to the road ahead, then back to her.  
  
Katie sighed. "Let's start walkin'."  
  
To be continued..... 


	4. Part Four

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part Four)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.  
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Okay, since there are now TWO sets of the podsters (the teens and then their future selves). So to make it easier, if it's one of the FUTURE people talking, they'll have an (F) in front of their name. If it's the teens from the past, it'll just be their name. Got it? :)  
  
10:25 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
The Evans' Household - Roswell, New Mexico  
  
(F)Liz sighed and sat down in the desk chair inside the office room. Ever since they had gotten back the house had been bustling with people wanting to know what was happening, what was going to happen, and where the strange aliens were.  
  
The annoying thing was they didn't ihave/i any answers. They had brought their past selves here in order to be able to defeat these evil aliens.... and now they couldn't even find where the strange people were holding the hostages.  
  
(F)Liz turned the power switch on the computer and tapped her nails on the desk as the computer booted up. The least she could do was try and access the Destiny Lab main-frame computer. That might help her reach people that were still inside the lab, and she would be able to warn them about the strange people in town. She didn't quite know what she was going to tell her co-workers if they asked who had taken the town hostage, but she had a feeling telling them that aliens from the planet MI-63 had.... would only cause hysteria.  
  
Suddenly the screen flashed a brilliant light blue color and her desktop appeared. She went through the routine of double-clicks and finally the Destiny Lab Identification window popped up. She carefully typed in her username and password, then hit the connect button. She was the only one that had access to get into the Destiny main-frame from home, so she was comforted by the fact that no one would be able to retrieve any of her files without her knowing it. She wondered idly if she should copy her private files from the main-frame onto her computer, while she was connected to it.  
  
Figuring it was a good idea, as soon as the Destiny Lab welcome screen showed up, she immediately went to her directory. As the familiar file directory loaded, some very unfamiliar files showed up.  
  
"What?" (F)Liz whispered softly as she scrolled down the list of very odd looking files. Her files seemed to be altered. Instead of her regular file names, they were a series of odd symbols like òóõøìíÇÉÍÅÃÀ£.  
  
"Max?" (F)Liz yelled out as she stared at the screen. She heard the door open and felt (F)Max stand behind her.  
  
"What is --" (F)Max stopped mid-sentence when he saw the computer screen.  
  
----------------------------  
  
10:30 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
Unknown Facility - Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Magnolia Guerin struggled relentlessly against the rope that was around her wrists. For the millionth time that day she wondered how the hell she got into this mess.  
  
She was sleeping, so it must have been about 4 in the morning when they kidnapped her. They were strong. iWay/i stronger than her. And they were rude. Putting a gag over her and tying her wrists and ankles up so tight it almost cut her circulation. Luckily when they took her to the building she was in, they had at least taken the gag off of her. That was the instant in which she had told off the evil aliens and spat in the face of one of them. For some reason it didn't really bother the alien, because he just led her to this room and sat her down. Apparently he didn't know much about Earth customs.  
  
Mags was suprised to find herself sitting next to Stan and Adri. As soon as she saw Adri though, she knew this situation was bad. Very bad. Adri had filled her in on what was going on so Mags figured she'd just sit back, relax, and wait for her dad to come beat the shit out of these MI-63 dudes.  
  
She saw Adri looking at her, and Mags gave her a questioning look. "What is it?"  
  
Adri sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "I haven't told you everything."  
  
This got Mags iand/i Stan's immediate attention. They both looked at her and said in unison, "Huh?"  
  
Adri looked around the room, then back to them. "The reason they're here is.... they want the Granolith."  
  
Stan sighed and leaned back against the wall, and Mags just rolled her eyes. "Who in this universe idoesn't/i want that thing?!"  
  
"How do they even iknow/i about the Granolith." Stan asked.  
  
Adri shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Perhaps they remember when the Royal Family of Antar used it, or they've heard about it from someone that lived on Antar from its monarchy days. There's no way to tell."  
  
"The real question is," Mags stated. "How do they know the Granolith is ihere/i."  
  
Adri nodded her head. "That's what I was thinking. A few weeks ago I was informed by one of my advisors that there was a leak in our system. Someone had been giving information to the leader of MI-63. I'm thinking our leak must have been giving them information about the Granolith, and the where-abouts of the hybrids."  
  
"Did you find out who the leak was?" Stan asked her.  
  
Adri shook her head. "We were supposed to have a meeting today with one of our top spies. He had discovered who the leak was. Unfortunately the leak must have been so deep that they notified MI-63 of our progress and they decided to move ahead with their plans."  
  
"Their plans being kidnap you, bring you here, and force you to tell them where the Granolith is?" Stan finished for her and Adri nodded.  
  
"Bastards." Mags declared and crossed her arms.  
  
"What exactly would they do with the Granolith once they got it?" Stan asked. "Why is it so important?"  
  
Adri sighed. "The Granolith restores power once it is lost. It would make MI-63 very powerful and unstoppable in a war. Plus, if they should ever find out that time travel were possible with the Granolith.... it could have disasterous results."  
  
"Oh..." Stan's voice trailed off.  
  
"I never knew the Granolith was so important." Mags said.  
  
"Neither did I." Adri replied, then cleared her throat. "Which is why we must destroy it."  
  
"De-- iDestroy/i it?!" Mags asked incredulously. "What do you mean destroy it?"  
  
"We have to destroy the Granolith. It's the only way that we can stop anyone from coming here to Earth again. The Granolith was created to give strength," Adri said and closed her eyes briefly, then reopened them, "And the only thing it has caused is pain."  
  
------------------  
  
10:30 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
The Evans' Household - Roswell, New Mexico  
  
"What is this?" (F)Max asked his wife. He knew what it was isupposed/i to be, he just didn't know what the heck these weird symbols were doing there though.  
  
"I don't know what happened." (F)Liz told him. "I got online and linked up to the Destiny Lab main-frame computer, and when I tried to access my private folder all these weird symbols showed up. What do you think it means?"  
  
(F)Max was silent for a moment, contemplating this situation. It could mean either two things. One: The computer was messing up and this was all a mistake. Or Two: Somehow the evil aliens were involved. "Try the other folders. Check and see if yours is the only one like this."  
  
(F)Liz nodded her head and did so, finding all the other folders were like hers. All files where in weird symbols she didn't recognize.  
  
(F)Max took a deep breath and let it out, folding his arms across his chest. "We didn't check the lab, did we?"  
  
(F)Liz stood up and faced him, shaking her head. "No, it was the only place we didn't look."  
  
(F)Michael walked into the room, followed by (F)Isabel.  
  
"What's going on?" (F)Isabel asked them, looking from (F)Liz to (F)Max. "Did you find out something?"  
  
(F)Max exchanged glances with his wife, then looked to his sister and his best friend. "They're in the Destiny Lab."  
  
To be continued..... 


	5. Part Five

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part Five)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.  
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Okay, since there are now TWO sets of the podsters (the teens and then their future selves). So to make it easier, if it's one of the FUTURE people talking, they'll have an (F) in front of their name. If it's the teens from the past, it'll just be their name. Got it? :)  
  
  
  
11:00 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
The Evans' Household - Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Both groups of podsters stood around the table, some sitting, some standing, trying to devise a plan on how to get the hostages free and bring the rebels down, without the hostages knowing who and iwhat/i they were.  
  
(F)Max cleared his throat. "Alright, Liz is getting the blue prints for the lab, that way you guys," He paused, glancing at the past podsters, "Can get an idea of how it's set up."  
  
"Found it!" They heard (F)Liz announce from the back room. After a little rustling of boxes, (F)Liz stepped out of the storage room and walked into the kitchen, spreading the blue prints out on the table.  
  
"Here's the main entrance." (F)Max pointed on the map. "Now, there are 3 other entrances besides this one. The docking garage, the back door, and the emergency side door."  
  
"But we can't use the emergency side door because that would set off the alarm." (F)Liz stated and (F)Max nodded his head.  
  
Michael crossed his arms. "So what do you suggest we do?"  
  
(F)Max glanced at the younger version of his best friend. "I say half of us go through the docking garage doors, and the rest go in through the main entrance."  
  
"What if there are guards?" Isabel asked. "I mean, aren't we going to check out the place first?"  
  
(F)Max sighed, and folded his arms across his chest. "If we staked out the place it would take a day to figure out what times they change guards, if at all. Then the next day we'd strike." He paused and looked to his wife, then to the younger version of himself. "I don't think we have that much time."  
  
Max raised an eyebrow. "How much time do you think we ihave/i?"  
  
(F)Michael looked at (F)Max and sighed. "All I remember about MI-63 is that they don't usually wait too long in hostage situations. They can start killing hostages at 24 hours."  
  
"24 ihours/i?!" Maria exclaimed. "How can they get away with this?"  
  
"It's easy, actually." (F)Max answered. "Earth has no foreign alien policy. They aren't even aware of other planets that can sustain life. It makes them an easy target. If this had happened on a planet in Antar's solar system, these actions would not have been tolerated."  
  
"But why are they tolerated here?" Liz spoke up curiously. "I mean, doesn't Earth have any rights in this matter, even though they're unaware of alien life?"  
  
"No one wants to get Earth involved." (F)Max said. "Earth is so far behind in technology that it would probably be destroyed if it were attacked. After Adri returned to rule over Antar, she made a plea to the Powers," He paused when the young group gave him a weird look. "Oh, the Powers are the ruling people over all the galaxies. Adri made a plea to them asking to be able to speak for Earth, and the Powers accepted."  
  
Michael cleared his throat. "Hate to break this nice little chat, but when do you think we should go beat the bad guys?"  
  
(F)Max looked across the table at Michael. "Tomorrow."  
  
"I agree." (F)Isabel said. "It gives us time to prepare and regroup."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and Alex looked around the room questioningly. "Speaking of regrouping, aren't we missing someone?"  
  
They all looked around the room, then (F)Alex spoke up. "Yeah, I think mini-me's right we are missing someone."  
  
A light bulb turned on in (F)Liz's head and she waved her arm passively. "Oh, Katie. Don't worry she'll be back at 9."  
  
(F)Max looked at his watch, then looked to his wife. "Honey---"  
  
(F)Liz's eyes widened and she frantically jerked her husbands wrist so she could read the time on his watch. "11:15?!! Oh my god!" She gasped and looked at (F)Max. "She was supposed to be back hours ago!"  
  
(F)Isabel got up and headed towards the phone. "I'll call her cell phone."  
  
(F)Max brought (F)Liz into a fierce embrace. (F)Liz tucked her head under his chin and (F)Max murmured softly, "Don't worry, she's fine."  
  
Max and Liz exchanged a sad glances, and then everyone jerked when (F)Isabel hung up the phone.  
  
"She's not answering it." (F)Isabel said, wringing her hands. "What if they got her?" She didn't care if Katie was her daughter or not. Katie was her niece and she didn't want anything to happen to her. She'd already lost her son as a hostage to these rebels, she didn't need Katie to be captured, too.  
  
"Let's try not to panic." (F)Max said, glancing at everyone.  
  
(F)Michael had a worried look on his face. "I don't like this Maxwell. Maybe we should make our move right now."  
  
(F)Max shook his head. "It would be reckless, Michael. Besides, what if Katie shows up after we leave? We could use her help when we fight the rebels." He paused and looked at his wife. "It's best if we wait till the morning."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and with that the whole group got up to get more comfortable for the night. (F)Max and (F)Liz still stood in the kitchen in a tight embrace.  
  
"I wonder where she is......" (F)Liz whispered softly.  
  
-----------------  
  
11:15 p.m.  
Friday, April 29, 2020  
The Middle of Nowhere  
  
"Television."  
  
"Dawson's Creek: The Next Generation."  
  
Katie giggled and slapped Gabriel playfully on the arm. "You can't miss that show! You don't even ilike/i it!"  
  
Gabriel smiled. "I could like it if I wanted to." They'd beeing playing the "Things You Miss Most About Being At Home" game for 15 miles now.  
  
Katie smiled at him. "C'mon that didn't count. Name something else."  
  
Gabriel chuckled a little. "Ok, umm.... watching movies."  
  
"Watching movies with iyou/i." Katie said, causing Gabriel to stop walking. Since they were holding hands, Katie jerked to a stop and looked back at him quizzically.  
  
"Kissing you." His voice was deep and it caused a shiver to go down Katie's spine. He stepped closer to her and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. He brought his hand around to the back of her neck, and slowly brought his face closer to her.  
  
When his lips were a breath away from her, she murmured, "You win."  
  
They kissed for a few minutes, then Katie pulled away with a disappointed groan. "I'm sorry, but we've got to save the world now."  
  
Gabriel smiled and took her hand in his again. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"  
  
They walked a few more minutes and Katie screamed in excitement. "We reached the pod chamber! We're only about 18 miles outside Roswell now!"  
  
Gabriel dropped to his knees, then laid down on the ground. "Oh, ionly/i 18 more miles?"  
  
Katie laughed, and just then she realized she was out of breath. She walked over and laid down beside Gabriel.  
  
"Maybe I can reach my dad now." Katie said and Gabriel turned his head towards her with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"You think so? I mean, as much as I'd love to kill myself walking another 18 miles, it'd be okay if someone came and picked us up.... really it would." When she giggled he smiled even more. He loved Katie more and more every day.  
  
Katie closed her eyes and concentrated on her father. Sometimes she was able to talk to him telepathically. Only on rare occasions though. She'd only done it a few times. The closer she was to him the more likely he would hear her.  
  
After a few moments passed Katie let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Try your mom." Gabe suggested and Katie closed her eyes again and again it didn't work.  
  
"No luck?" Gabe asked and she sat up and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, it looks like we're both going to get an extra long work out." Katie said and Gabriel sat up beside her.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I guess I could use the training for football season this fall."  
  
Gabe stood up and held out a hand for his beloved. Katie sighed, grasping his hand in hers, as they headed down the trail towards Roswell.  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Part Six

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part Six)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.  
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Okay, since there are now TWO sets of the podsters (the teens and then their future selves). So to make it easier, if it's one of the FUTURE people talking, they'll have an (F) in front of their name. If it's the teens from the past, it'll just be their name. Got it? :)  
  
5:20 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
Outside the Evans Household  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Max sat down on the porch and watched the sun rise. His mind could hardly comprehend what had gone on in the past 24 hours. He felt much like he had over a year ago, when he first met Katie and the others. But this time was a little different. This time he had actually seen his ifuture/i self. Just the thought of it blew his mind.  
  
He heard a squeaking of a door and (F)Max sat down beside him on the steps. They both watched the horizon and Max could almost ifeel/i waves of concern coming off of his other half.  
  
"You still haven't heard anything from Katie?" Max asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
(F)Max shook his head and sighed. "No, and I hate to think what that means."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Max assured him.  
  
(F)Max shook his head. "I shouldn't have let her go."  
  
Max looked around at the scenery. "You couldn't have known it would have turned out like this. It's not your fault."  
  
(F)Max opened his mouth to say something, but Max interrupted him. "The fact is, it was Gabriel out there. You know as well as I do that hell or high water wasn't going to keep them two apart."  
  
(F)Max half-smiled. "Like us and Liz."  
  
Max smiled at that and (F)Max saw first hand what the expression on his face was whenever Liz was mentioned. Goofy happy. But he didn't care. Heck, he knew deep down that the sole reason of his happiness was Liz. Liz and his beautiful daughter.  
  
(F)Max's eyes darkened at the thought of his baby girl. But, she really wasn't a baby anymore. Katie made it a habit to remind him that when he was in one of his "protective" moods, which was basically 24/7. He hated to admit it to himself, but his little girl was growing up. She had a life of her own, and a boyfriend to share it with. His heartached at the thought of her going away to college the next year. He smirked when he realized he was just now feeling what Mr. Parker was feeling all those years ago. (F)Max now had a better appreciation for his parents, as well as Liz's.   
  
***  
  
Liz stood inside the living room, looking out the front door at the men sitting on the steps. The men that held her heart in the palms of their hands. The most gentle and kind men in the world.  
  
"We're pretty lucky." A voice said behind her and Liz turned around to see her future self smiling at her.  
  
She nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, we are."  
  
(F)Liz smiled also, and walked over to the door glancing outside with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"She'll be okay." Liz said confidently. (F)Liz turned and stared at her, a silent plea for more reassurance. "Katie is the strongest person I've ever met," Liz paused and smiled brightly, "She's so--"  
  
"Full of life." (F)Liz finished and they both smiled. "Just like us."  
  
Liz nodded her head. "And she's got Max's determination on top of everything. She's perfect."  
  
(F)Liz smiled, her eyes watering. "Yes, she is."  
  
Liz walked over and pulled her future self into a fierce hug. "She iis/i going to be okay. I know it."  
  
(F)Liz nodded her head in agreement and wiped the tears off her eyes. She chuckled a little, "Don't be freaked out, I'm not usually like this. I've just been really emotional lately."  
  
Liz smiled, "You've been under a lot of stress lately, it's normal to lose control sometimes."  
  
(F)Liz smiled back at her younger self. "The last time I was ithis/i emotional I was pregnant with Kaitlyn!" She said jokingly, but as the words spilled from her mouth..... something clicked.  
  
***  
  
5:20 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
The Middle of Nowhere  
  
"I...... don't.... think.... I... can... walk... another.... step!" Katie panted.  
  
They had walked all night. Sometimes they ran, sometimes they jogged, sometimes they walked.... and sometimes they practically crawled. But they had always kept moving.  
  
"We are probably setting a world record right now." Gabriel said as he swiped his arm across his sweaty forehead. "No one in the iworld/i has probably walked as much as we have."  
  
Katie gripped his hand as they went down a small gravel hill. "I will inever/i take my Jeep for granted EVER again."  
  
"Yeah," Gabe agreed. "Me neither."  
  
They walked down the gravel path and Katie stopped to look around. "Okay, I think 285 North is just past that line of trees right there." She pointed at the bunch of trees that were about a half a mile away from them. She sighed as they started walking over to it. "You know, if we would have taken 285 North last night, instead of going to the pod chamber, we probably would be in Roswell by now." Katie mused.  
  
Gabe groaned. "Let's pretend like that's not true, ok?"  
  
Katie nodded her head in agreement and they walked hand in hand through the little batch of trees, to come face to face with a nicely paved highway.  
  
"Thank god we're walking on a smooth surface now," She said as they started walking again, "That gravel was killing my feet."  
  
"No kidding. The soles of my shoes are almost worn down to my socks." Gabe laughed.  
  
Katie giggled and looked down at her feet. Her nice new sneakers were now dirty and worn out. Just like Gabriel's. An uncontrolable laughter consumed the two as they stumbled down the lonely highway. In the past day she hadn't had ANY sleep, had traveled through time, and had walked almost 25 miles. A piece of toast would be funny at this point, her mind said amusingly.  
  
As their laughter died down, a sort of humming noise was heard in the distance. Katie heard it first and stopped walked. Gabriel looked at her questioningly and she put her index finger over her mouth to silence him. It was getting louder and louder. Katie looked ahead and saw a faint black dot coming towards them.  
  
"What the--" Gabriel whispered, grabbing Katie's hand in his firmly.  
  
"This is a little odd..." Katie's voice trailed off as the black dot now clearly appeared as black Jeep.  
  
"Either everything is back to normal," Gabriel paused, now distinctly seeing people in the car, "Or we're seeing a mirage."  
  
Katie was debating whether or not to run. She knew she'd never be able to outrun a vehicle though, so the two of them stayed rooted to the highway.  
  
The Jeep slowed to a halt right beside them. A man was driving the vehicle, with a woman in the seat behind him, and another girl in the backseat. All of them looked to be around their parents age.  
  
"You two better come with us." The man's voice said flatly. His hair was a shiny blonde and he was wearing sunglasses.  
  
Not seeing a much better choice, Katie and Gabriel exchanged glances, then together climbed into the backseat. The driver looked at them in the rear-view mirror then made a U-turn..... headed for Roswell.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Part Seven

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part Seven)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.  
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who have been giving me such nice feedback lately! I truly could not have written this without your support!  
  
  
6:00 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Katie looked around the room slowly. It was unbelievable. Advanced technology that she'd never laid eyes on before. It was so futuristic looking, it almost looked fake. Doors slid open when you walked through them, computers knew what to do if you told it in your imind/i to do something.  
  
She turned to the three mysterious people that had brought her here, and something in her mind told her these people were inot/i evil. That they were here to ihelp/i.  
  
"Who-- Who iare/i you?" Katie whispered.  
  
She felt Gabriel's hand grip hers tighter.  
  
The blonde man stepped up, the two women behind him. "My name is Dakota. This is Denise," He motioned to the muscular girl on his left, "And this is Ilana." The other girl looked more feminine. She gave Katie and Gabriel a small smile.  
  
"Well, I'm Katie and this is Gabriel." Katie responded and the three nodded their heads.  
  
"Yes, we know all about you." Dakota smiled. "It's so nice to finally meet you, iprincess/i."  
  
Katie's eyes widened at that. "Are you from Antar?"  
  
Dakota nodded his head and suddenly, 5 chairs and a table appeared out of nowhere. "Have a seat, this is going to be a ivery/i long discussion."  
  
As they sat down, Ilana said quietly. "Would either of you like a refreshment?"  
  
"Actually, a water would be really great if it's not too much trouble." Katie smiled and Gabriel nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Ilana smiled brightly. "It's no trouble at all!" She was only gone a few moments, and sat the glasses down in front of them.  
  
Dakota took a deep breath, and exchanged glances with Ilana and Denise. They both nodded their heads in encouragement. He cleared his throat, and said solemnly, "We were in the remaining three pods."  
  
Katie had been in the middle of drinking a big gulp of water, and nearly choked when he said that sentence. Coughing can practically gasping for air, Ilana quickly ran over to her and patted her back. When Katie seemed to have gotten herself under control again, Ilana sat back down, watching the girl intently.  
  
"Oh my god!" Katie breathed in amazement. After all the searching with her parents, they'd never found a trace of the other three. And now finally, they were sitting directly in front of her. "Where have you been? How did you find us??"  
  
Dakota relaxed, and settled in for a long talk. "Well, we've been in Los Angeles ever since we hatched from our pods. Our pods were hidden in some cave in California. Nasedo took us and put us in a shelter. He said that both pod sets should be separate, incase the skins found us. We tried hard to stay together, and a nice family ended up adopting us all. We had a safe home for years."  
  
"When did you find out about my parents? And Michael and Isabel?" Katie asked.  
  
"We found out about them when we were 17." Denise answered. "You see, Nasedo had left all the technology of our planet with us. It was in the cave were our pods were. Over the years we remembered more and more of our past lives, and were able to work with the equipment easily. We had a locator device that went off as soon as Max activated the pods. We easily traced it to Roswell..... and we just knew that's where everyone was."  
  
"And this place would be....." Gabriel's voice trailed off as he looked around the high-tech room.  
  
"We moved our base here when we found out that the MI-63 rebels were here. This technology can locate any alien activity within the nearest 6 galaxies." Denise explained.  
  
"Why didn't you contact them when you first found out who they were?" Katie asked curiously.  
  
"Nasedo had always told us to remain seperate from the other set, until the time was right." Dakota said. "We didn't want to attract anymore danger to ourselves than there already was."  
  
Katie nodded her head, understandingly. This all made perfect sense. Suddenly, something occured to her. "Wait-- you knew Nasedo when you were little?"  
  
Dakot nodded his head. "That is correct."  
  
"Then you know about Tess.... right?" Katie's voice trailed off and she saw all their eyes darken at the mention of her.  
  
"Yes." Denise said with no emotion in her voice. "We know ialot/i about Tess."  
  
Katie looked all three of them in the eyes, and she saw many different emotions. Anger, hatred, and fear. "Exactly how imuch/i do you know?"  
  
"Everything." Denise said flatly, just talking about Tess made her blood boil. "We know everything about her... and Ava."  
  
"Ava?" Katie asked, "You mean.... who Tess was on Antar?"  
  
Dakota nodded his head. "Yes. We, unlike your parents, remember ieverything/i about our past lives on Antar."  
  
Katie's eyes widened in shock. Her parents remembered very little about their past lives. Her mother remembered Zan and Adri, and how much she loved them.... but that was just about it. She had no recollection of what she did on the planet. Her father was the same way, except he remembered a little more. He remembered his family, feelings of resentment towards his royal parents, and the utter agony of being forced into marriage with Ava. But other than that, they remembered nothing.  
  
"We are going to tell you now, whow we are." Dakota said, his voice calm again. "And explain to you exactly what went on during Antar's fall."  
  
"But shouldn't we do this with my parents?" Katie asked, "And shouldn't we do this after those people from MI-63 are gone??"  
  
Dakota shook his head. "This explains a ilot/i of what is happening now. You must be well informed of the evil you are up against."  
  
Katie exchanged glances with Gabriel, then looked back to Dakota. "Ok, I'm ready. What ireally/i happened on Antar 60 years ago?"  
  
Dakota closed his eyes briefly. He was about to tell this young girl, a very painful story. A story he relived in his mind every day of his life. A story that haunted him. But the truth would finally be said. After all these years, everyone would ifinally/i know what ireally/i happened. That was something that was long overdue.  
  
"I should explain first, who we," He referred to him, Denise, and Ilana. "are. My name on Antar was Dakotar. I was the leader of the Antarian army, and Zan was one of my closest friends."  
  
Denise sat up straight and looked Katie in the eyes. "I was Desimina. Basically my job was to represent the Royal family in all foreign affairs. I would speak for the family at conferences and such. However, for the short few days Zan was King, I was an informant. A spy. At that time the planet was in serious danger, as we'll explain later."  
  
Denise looked to Ilana, as if it was her cue to talk. Ilana smiled at Katie, a soft smile that spoke of utter adorement. "I was Ilania. I was a servant to the royal family at the palace. But more than that, I had a very dear friend..... Zara. And I helped her raise her little girl, when Zan was not there."  
  
Katie swallowed past a lump in her throat. She could feel the kindness rolling off of Ilana in waves. This woman thought the world of her, and Adri, and she'd just met her. Katie nodded her head and she saw Dakota take a deep breath.  
  
"Now, everything started with your parents meeting......."  
  
***  
  
8:00 a.m.  
Sunday, May 13, 1927 (Earth Time and Date)  
The Royal Palace, Antar  
  
16 year-old Zan threw his books down on his desk in disgust. He hated this. He studied none stop all day, and for what? So he could take a few tests in the morning and then go back to his room to study the rest of the day iagain/i for tests he would take the next day?  
  
His life was an endless routine of tests, studying, and going to formal dinners with his parents. He didn't have any friends, with the exception a couple of Rath and Dakotar. And of course, his sister. He disgusted his parents. The only way they were connected was by their DNA. Nothing else. He had completely different views with them on every subject you could think of. From politics all the way to food. He was the exact opposite of them. But he wasn't the only one. His sister, Vilandra, was the same way.  
  
Zan looked around his room. He had no real possessions. Nothing that meant anything to him, anyways. He just wanted to be normal, have a normal life like everyone outside the palace walls.  
  
He shook his head. He needed to get out for awhile. Clear his mind. With a determined look on his face he walked out of his room and quietly slipped down the stairs and slipped out the front door. The guards at the gate looked at him, then opened the gates.  
  
As he walked down the main street of Lucinda City.... he already felt at ease. iThis/i was where he belonged. He smelled the heavenly aroma of the bakery that was a little ways down the street. Walking through the town always reminded him of how deprived his people really were. Antar was a great, evolved planet. Their advanced technology exceeded any other planet. The palace was full of security systems and their military base was the most sophisticated in the universe.  
  
But you would never know this by visiting the cities of Antar. They were medieval looking. People wearing raggedy old clothes, and no sidewalks... only dirt roads. The buildings were old, and recently some began to collapse. Many people had been killed an injured. But his parents did nothing.  
  
Zan had walked this city many times. No one recognized him, because no one knew who he was. The Royal family refused to let the public see them. Except for Zan and Vilandra. They frequently would escape from the treacherous palace and walk with the commoners. It was the only thing that kept them from going insane.  
  
He walked down farther, and was about to turn around when he felt something. He'd never felt it before. It was as if something was tugging at his heart. At his isoul/i. He had to keep walking... so he did.  
  
He had never walked that far into the city, but he wasn't going to stop. This feeling that he had, this sensation, was incredible. And the farther he walked, the stronger it got.  
  
His feet carried him and suddenly, he saw a small floral shop, directly in front of him. It was in an old building and it had a dusty old sign hanging in front of it that read "Zara's Flowers".  
  
"Zara....." As the name rolled off his tounge, it felt so right. He couldn't explain it, but before he knew it, he was walking into the store.  
  
It was a small little shop. Everywhere you looked, there were flowers. It was the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life. Plants hanging from the ceiling, bright green vines wrapped around posts, and colorful little flowers in pots all over.  
  
He was particularly drawn to a single flower in a beautiful vase, sitting amongst a few other flowers. It was a rose. A white rose. He gently touched one of its petals with his hand, and it was the softest thing he'd ever touched.  
  
"That's my favorite one." A voice said from behind him.  
  
Zan turned around quickly and came face to face with an angel. It had to be, because nothing in the universe looked as heavenly as the young lady he saw in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest and all he could do was look into those wide brown eyes that were looking at him with such an intensity, he had trouble breathing.  
  
"It-- It's very beautiful..." Was all he could force out of his mouth. The girl looked around his age, and he couldn't stop staring at her.  
  
She smiled at him, a little blush creeping up on her cheeks. And in that one single instant, Zan's heart melted. He was in love.  
  
She finally looked away, blushing more now. An idea popped in her head, and she moved past him towards the flower.  
  
Zan felt her move against him, and he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Electricity shot through his body, awakening all nerves, at just a few seconds contact with her.  
  
He watched her pull the rose out of the vase and turn to him, the rose outstreched to him.  
  
"Here, you can have it." She smiled, her eyes looking warmly into his. "Free of charge. From one rose lover to another."  
  
Zan smiled back at her and reached for the flower. Their fingers slid against each other and excited the electricity in his body again. Her quickly slid back down to her side and she looked away again, blushing even more now.  
  
"Thank you." He said, his voice quiet. "I'm Zan, by the way."  
  
The girl smiled and looked into his eyes once more. "I'm Zara."  
  
"Oh, so you own this store?" Zan asked, relieved now that atleast he think and talk more clearly now. Her presence was having a profound effect on him, and he didn't want to leave.  
  
Zara nodded her head. "Me and my mom do. I'm only 16 so I'm not really old enough to run it by myself yet."  
  
Zan smiled, almost bursting through the seams with happiness. She was his age! How perfect was this?? But her next question brought him back to reality in a harsh way.  
  
"So, does your family live in Lucinda?"  
  
Zan smile faded and he slowly nodded his head.  
  
Zara smiled and suddenly, an alarm went off in the back and her eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot. I'm making some pies for this family dinner we're having tonight. I better go check them."  
  
Zan nodded his head. "Yeah, I better get going anyways."  
  
Zara nodded her head as she started to back away. "Well, it was nice meeting you..... Zan."  
  
Zan gave her a smile. "Likewise, Zara."  
  
She smiled and then disappeared behind a door.  
  
As he walked back to the palace, with the white rose held delicately in his hands, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never smiled so much in his life. In fact, he really didn't smile at all.... until today.  
  
He looked down to his hands at the rose.... he would keep this forever. This morning, he had nothing he treasured. Now, he had two things he would treasure for his entire life. This rose...... and Zara. He made a solemn vow to himself that day. He would see Zara every single chance he got.  
  
And he did.  
  
***  
  
  
7:00 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Katie had tears in her eyes. That was the sweetest story she'd ever heard. Their love was so pure, so innocent. It made her angry to think of all they had to go through just because they were in love.  
  
"That's not even the tip of the iceberg, though." Dakota said, clearing his throat. "You see, after Zan and Zara started seeing each other regularly, they became almost inseperable. Zan finally told her who he was, and he was terrified of doing so. Terrified that he would lose the one person that meant most to him. Terrified that she wouldn't love him anymore because of who he was. But it was exactly the opposite. She loved him more. Their love...... it's so complicating. It's one of a kind. They became even closer after he finally let her in, telling her about how he didn't fit in in the palace, with his parents, with his entire life. Before that they were inseperable, now you just could inot/i keep them apart."  
  
"But it was forbidden." Denise interrupted. "A Royal was only to court someone of Royal blood. So they had to keep everything a secret, or else Zara and her family could have been killed. Zan was always iso/i careful with Zara. He'd hurt himself before anything happened to her. He protected her with his life. There were only a handful of people that knew about this relationship. And they were the only people Zan felt he could completely trust. Those people were Dakota, Ilana, Vilandra, Rath, and I. No one else in the universe knew about it but us. And it was imperative that we keep it that way."  
  
Ilana spoke up then. "I moved in with Zara when we were both 17. My family's business went broke so I had to find a place to live while I worked at the palace. Zara's store was next to our old one, and we had known each other for a long time. We became great friends for the 3 years I lived with her. We shared many secrets. Of course, with working at the palace, I had already known about their relationship. Zan had come to me early on in it because he needed someone to help him see her. I arranged secret rendezvous so they could spend time together. It got increasingly difficult as the years went by, but we managed."  
  
"Finally, when they were both 20.... four years after they'd met. They got married." Ilana continued, then whispered softly, "And that's where everything went wrong."  
  
"Because they got married?" Katie asked.  
  
"No, because of who isaw/i them get married." Dakota said. His head was down. "At the time, Kivar's old planet, MI-63, was plotting to take over Antar. Kivar had a spy follow each member of the Royal family. Which, we didn't know about until years later. The spy had found out about Zara a few days earlier, and when he followed them to the ceremony.... he knew the prince was breaking a very sacred custom in the Antarian Royal family."  
  
"So that's how Kivar found out about Zan and Zara..." Katie's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, and that's when Ava came into the picture." Denise said. "Ava to a descendant of the Royal family on MI-63. She's of no relation to Kivar, but she knew him. She knew him well."  
  
Denise paused, then continued. "Growing up, Ava was a spoiled brat. She got everything she wanted. Her parents frequently visited Antar because they were old friends with the Royal family. That's when her obsession with Zan began. She was determined to marry him someday. When she and Zan were 16, she convinced her parents and his to make a deal. An arranged marriage between Ava and Zan would happen once Zan was crowned King. Not a word of this was spoken to Zan. That was the last time Ava visited Antar... until she was to be wed to Zan."  
  
"Many, many years later when Ava was around 36, Kivar came to her. He told her of Zan's secret marriage with the peasant girl. Ava became very angry at this. Even though Zan never knew of the arrangement their parents had made, she felt as if he belonged to her. The fact is, the only reason Ava wanted to marry Zan is because she wanted to be Queen. She wanted the power that only a Queen could possess. They made a deal that day. Kivar told her of his plan to take over Antar in a matter of days. He said he would make her his Queen, only if Ava handed over Zan, Vilandra, Rath, and the rest of the Royal family of Antar. Ava agreed to do it. When the King died of a virus he contracted while visiting another planet, Kivar knew it was the perfect timing to set his plan into action. Ava went to Antar the iday/i that the King died, and told Zan of the deal their parents had made many years ago. Zan's mother backed up Ava's story, and said they were to be married the next day, so that Zan could be crowned." Denise stopped, looking at Dakota to pick up where she left off.  
  
"Needless to say, Zan was angry. I was in the room when all of this happened," Dakota explained, "And to be quite honest.... Zan lost his senses right then and there. He refused to wed Ava. He told everyone.... that he was already married. That he'd been married for 16 years. His mother was shocked, to say the least. Ava pretended to be hurt, but Zan saw right past her deception. He tried desperately to plead with his mother, but she would have none of it. Ava and Zan were to be married the next day..... and they were."  
  
"She made him marry Ava??!!" Katie exclaimed. "But that's..... that's so wrong!! He loved Zara!"  
  
Dakota nodded his head sadly. "It broke my heart to see this happen. But I'm afraid, the bad times were still to come."  
  
Denise started again. "That night, Zan snuck out of the palace to see Zara at the house he had bought for her many years ago. It was out in the country, very secluded, so no one would know that he was hiding a wife and daughter there........."  
  
To be continued..... 


	8. Part Eight

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part Eight)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.  
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who have been giving me such nice feedback lately! I truly could not have written this without your support!  
  
  
1:09 a.m.  
Tuesday, April 2, 1947 (Earth Time and Date)  
The Royal Palace, Antar  
  
  
Zan pounded on the door of the small cottage desperately. He had to see them tonight. He might not ever be able to see them again.  
  
Zara opened the door, and Zan threw his arms around her, crushing her body into his. He held her tightly, whispering "I'm sorry..... I'm so sorry." into her ear over and over and over. He was frantic. In between his father dying today and the devastating conversation with his mother and Ava..... he was losing his sanity.  
  
"I heard about your father. I'm so sorry, honey." Zara said and Zan pulled back to look her in the eyes.  
  
This was the first time Zara realized that Zan was crying. He had tear stains all over his face, and his eyes were bright red.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, knowing his father's death wasn't the only thing bothering him.  
  
As he looked into her eyes, she saw guilt. A deep, deep guilt that went all the way to his soul. Why did he feel guilty?  
  
"You don't deserve this." He whispered, brushing the hair he had messed up off of her face and behind her ears. "Your an angel."  
  
Zara's eyes started to water. "I don't deserve what... Zan?" This had to be bad.  
  
"I'm getting married in 6 hours." As Zan said it, tears started streaming down his face, and Zara's, too.  
  
"But..." She swallowed, the tears flowing freely now. "You're already married."  
  
Zan nodded his head. "I know.... but my parents. They made this-- this deal with...... Ava."  
  
Zara choked back a sob. Ava. The girl everyone was talking about. The girl that everyone said was selfish and spoiled. Ava didn't deserve her Zan.  
  
Zan put his hands beside her face, fiercly trying not to cry. "Listen to me. She means inothing/i to me. I know she's up to something. I just don't know what. But you have to believe me, I don't love her. I could never love anyone other than you."  
  
"I know, I know." Zara nodded her head, trying to be strong.  
  
"This is very important, so I want you to listen carefully, ok?" Zara nodded her head, so he continued. "I want you to take Adri, and leave the city."  
  
Zara gasped. "L--Leave the city? Why?"  
  
"Something bad is going to happen. I heard father talking about it yesterday. Desimina told me just a few minutes ago that Kivar's group is planning something. Something big. And now that people know we're married--"  
  
"What!" Zara exclaimed. "People know?? Who knows??"  
  
Zan felt tears come to his eyes again. "I accidentally --- I'm so sorry, Zara. I didn't mean to say it. But everyone was telling me about Ava and how we were.... I just--- I couldn't take it anymore. Please, don't be ma--"  
  
Zara put a hand over his mouth. "Shhhhh... it's ok. It's ok, Zan." At that, tears ran down his cheeks again. She loved this man so much. He had had no one growing up to share his troubles with. He had kept everything inside of him. Everyone told him what to do, wear, and think about everything. Except her. She let him be whatever he wanted. She accepted him no matter what.  
  
"When should I leave? Where do I go?" Zara asked him and Zan almost started crying again. She blindly followed him. She had so much trust and faith in him...... and he was betraying her.  
  
"The day after tomorrow. I'm sending Dakotar to move you to a secure location." He said, his voice wavering.  
  
She nodded her head, then bit her lip. "Am I ever going to see you again?"  
  
Zan's heart ached at those words. She didn't deserve to hurt like this. Then, he was reminded of what he really had come here to tell her. He looked into her eyes, determined. "Yes. You will see me again."  
  
His determination surprised her. She didn't know how he could be so sure.  
  
"Remember a few years ago, when I asked you to give me that blood sample?" Zan asked and he saw her nod her head. "Three years ago a scientist came to me. Her name was Serena. She had come with her father a few times to the palace. She knew I was against my parents ideals, and she supported me. Well, a few years ago she approached me with an idea. She wanted to clone me, and a few others, so that if anything ever happened, would could be reborn." He saw Zara's eyes widen at what he was saying. "I told her I couldn't do it unless you would be with me, and so she did it."  
  
"Oh my god...." Zara whispered. "Who else?"  
  
"Rath, Vilandra, Dimensia, Ilana, and Dakotar." Zan answered. Then looked her in the eyes. "They're ihuman/i hybrids, Zara."  
  
Zara gasped, "iHuman/i?"  
  
Zan nodded his head. "They're in a ship. It's ready to be jetisoned for Earth at any time. If something happens, I'll send it off." Zara knew what he ireally/i meant. If something happened to ihim/i, he would make sure that the ship got to Earth. Zan took her hands into his. "Zara, we will be together no matter what happens."  
  
Tears streamed down her face, "I love you, Zan."  
  
"I love you, Zara." He whispered as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her with so much emotion, it nearly knocked them off their feet. The same electricity was there that had been there since the first time they laid eyes on each other. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Flashes going back and forth between them nonstop. Flashes of them kissing, flashes of them laughing, flashes of them with Adri, flashes of them making love.....  
  
Their kiss was heart breaking, for they knew it would be their last. Deep down... they both knew they wouldn't see each other again in this life. Zara pulled away first, making Zan groan.  
  
"You should-- say hello to Adri." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
A knife when through his heart. What she was really saying was, he should say igoodbye/i to Adri. He let her go and walked down the short hallway and into Adri's room. His little girl was curled up in the middle of the bed, sleeping soundly.  
  
He walked over to it, feeling as if his feet were made of lead. He looked down at the little angel lying in the bed with a broken heart. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say goodbye to her.  
  
Adri stirred, and her big doe eyes opened up to look straight at him.  
  
"Daddy!" She squealed and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey, how's my big girl?" He asked, hugging her tightly. Trying desperately not to cry.  
  
"I'm great, daddy!" She declared and pulled away. "I made you something!"  
  
She ran over to her dresser and pulled something out of a drawer, hiding it behind her back.  
  
Zan smiled through his tears. "What've you got there?"  
  
"Mommy said that you're King now.... so I made you this!" She pulled a small circular object from behind her back and Zan nearly lost it right there.  
  
In his little angel's hands, was a crown made out of leaves and flowers. He looked up to Zara, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"She was really proud of you when I said that you were King." Zara said, fighting back more tears. "She wanted to make you something special, so you wouldn't forget about her."  
  
Zan looked to his little girl, who was smiling at him brightly. He gave her a half-smile, then tears rolled down his face.   
  
Adri frowned. "Why are you crying? Don't you like it?"  
  
Behind his tears, Zan forced a smile. His little girl..... was iproud/i of him. Someone was iproud/i of him. And for it, they wanted to give him something special. No one in his entire life had ever done that for him, besides Zara. Zan looked at her and smiled, "This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you so much."  
  
Adri smiled brightly at this and ran over to give her dad a huge hug. Zan closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely now. Zara walked over and put her arms around the two people who meant more to her than life it's self.... and cried.  
  
It was the last time they were all together.  
  
***  
  
8:00 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
  
Katie wiped the tears off her eyes and felt Gabriel's arm tighten around her shoulders. "I c-can't believe all this h-happened...."  
  
"Neither can I." Dakota said sadly. "After that night, Zan told me that I was to go to the house the next day and take them somewhere safe. But when I got there--" His voice broke and Katie saw tears come to his eyes.  
  
Denise patted him on the back and continued for him. "When Dakotar went to pick up Zara and Adri everything was fine. Then Adri went back into the house to get something she forgot. When she was in the house..... Kivar showed up. He killed Dakotar instantly, and within seconds.... he had taken Zara. They left immediately.... before Adri had a chance to get back outside. When she had found what she was looking for..... her mother was gone. All she was left with, was the white rose."  
  
Katie's jaw quivered. Everytime she thought she wasn't going to cry, she did. "You mean...."  
  
Denise nodded her head. "It was the same rose that Zara had given Zan over 20 years ago."  
  
"The next day," Ilana started. "When Zan found Zara's body on the front steps.... he died. I mean, he didn't iphysically/i die. But inside.... he was dead. No one could reach him. Not even me or Vilandra. He refused to talk. He refused to eat. He refused to sleep. He refused to live. He was married to Ava now, and he still had not consumated the marriage with her. He refused to. Ava was so angry, just hours before Kivar was supposed to take over, she backed out of the deal and left. No one has heard from her since."  
  
"You mean she just... left?" Katie asked and Ilana nodded her head.  
  
"When Zan found out that she left, he went straight to the chamber that the pods were in. He put as much information and technology in there as he could. Then, he got Trinson, or Nasedo, to be the guardian of the pods. His instructions were to go there, hide the pods, and make sure they were okay until they hatched. Zan left to go find Vilandra and Rath, he knew something was going to happen at the palace any minute now. That's where things started to get interesting though." Ilana said. "When Nasedo looked over the pods, he saw something odd. Right beside Max's pod, there was a girl. A girl that was inot/i Zara. Trinson knew about Zara, but he hadn't liked the fact that Zan had gone against sacred customs to be with her. When he looked at the other set, Zara wasn't in it either. The hybrids had been tampered with. He ran out into the hallway, trying to find Zan, but instead finding me. When he told me what had happened I knew immediately who did it. And I knew if Ava wanted to hide something, where exactly she would hide it. In the Royal suite.... the one she and Zan would have shared. We did find it there and Trinson got it back to the pod room, and that's when it finally hit me. The pod room was the Granolith room. Zan had put the Granolith on the ship. As soon as Trinson got Zara's pod in the ship, I saw Kivar in the hallway. I got out of the room and told Trinson to go. He did, and the pods took off. The very last thing I remember, before waking up here on Earth, was Kivar saying that my King was dead."  
  
Katie remembered the flash she got when she first met Adri. The flash where she saw Zan die. It was burned into her memory for eternity.  
  
"Now, fast forward to the year 2000, when Adri reclaimed the throne and began rebuilding Antar. She set up an intense foreign relations committee. Which someone has recently infiltrated." Dakota said and Katie met his gaze.  
  
"Ava." Katie stated angrily and Dakota nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, she's still alive. And she still wanted revenge against Zan. So she changed herself. She changed her appearance so ino one/i would recognize her, and she worked as a spy for MI-63. She gave them information about their economy, technology, every classified subject recorded. She had it. Word got out that MI-63 was going to attack, so Adri sent a spy of her own to check out what they were doing. The spy found out it was Ava... and was killed."  
  
"When was all this? When did all this happen?" Katie asked.  
  
"The spy was killed last week." Denise said. "Ava is now here with the rebels.... and she wants the Granolith. iAnd/i Max."  
  
Katie's eyes widened and she sat up in her chair defiantly. "Well she isn't going to get imy/i dad."  
  
Dakota shook his head. "We won't let her."  
  
"There iis/i one more thing...." Denise said, looking at Katie. "We have word that Tess was freed from her prison a few days ago."  
  
Katie's jaw dropped open. "WHAT?!?"  
  
"Oh god......" Gabriel groaned. "This just goes from bad to worse."  
  
"We think she's here with Ava." Denise looked away and Katie could hardly comprehend all that she had just heard.  
  
Katie sat there a few minutes, glancing over at Gabriel. He was looking back at her with an expression full of love.  
  
He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"  
  
Katie nodded her head slowly. "I think I'll be okay. I'm just... angry. At Ava, at Kivar... the whole thing is just so... unfair."  
  
Gabriel nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, it is. But we have a chance to make things right."  
  
Katie closed her eyes, clenching her fists. "And I will make things right again." She looked to Dakota. "Do you have a telephone here?"  
  
Dakota nodded and walked over with her to another big desk, with a telephone sitting on it.  
  
Katie picked it up and dialed her home number. After a few rings, she heard her mother answer it.  
  
"Hello??" Her mother's voice sounded hopeful.  
  
"Mom, it's Katie." She heard her mother's extremely relieved sigh.  
  
"Thank god! Are you okay?? Where are you?!"  
  
"I'm at a safe place right now. The Jeep quit on me so Gabriel and I had to walk all the way back to town. Look, mom. Have you guys found out where the rebels are hiding?" Katie asked, praying they knew something.  
  
"We found out they're holding people at the Destiny Lab. How many we're not sure." Her mother answered.  
  
"Ok, get everyone together and meet me at the lab in an hour..." She looked up at Dakota, Denise, and Ilana. "I have reinforcements."  
  
She hung up the phone and looked at the others. Her eyes were determined and full of anger. "This all ends today."  
  
To be continued.... 


	9. Part Nine

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part Nine)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.  
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who have been giving me such nice feedback lately! I truly could not have written this without your support!  
  
  
  
9:03 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Katie and the others stood across the street from the Destiny Lab, looking around and making sure no one saw them.  
  
The wind was blowing softly and there was an eerie calm over the city. Gabriel caught another quick glance at Katie. She seemed a little off.. tense. Everything she said was short and to the point. He was beginning to wonder if the story Denise, Ilana, and Dakota had told them bothered her.  
  
Of course it bothered her Gabe, his mind screamed at him. It was practically the story about her father and mother. Something about that story had struck a deep nerve in Katie.  
  
Gabriel jerked when he heard the sound of cars coming towards them. There was a van and a car which he quickly identified as (F)Max and (F)Liz's.  
  
"They're here." Gabe said and the others jerked their heads towards the cars that were now directly in front of them.  
  
"Katie!" (F)Liz exclaimed as she jumped out of the car and ran to her daughter. (F)Max followed behind her, casting Gabriel a "Thank you for taking care of my daughter when I wasn't there" look.  
  
Gabriel smiled back knowingly as the trio was reunited.  
  
Katie let go of her parents and motioned towards the three missing podsters behind her. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dakota, Ilana, and Denise... they were in the missing 3 pods." She paused, "They're the one's we've been looking for for years."  
  
When (F)Max looked at Dakota in the eyes... it felt like something was tearing away in his mind. Like his memory had been covered up so he couldn't remember something... but the covering was starting to shred.  
  
"Dakotar...." Max whispered. (F)Max looked behind him to his past self. He was remembering, too.  
  
Both pairs of Isabel and Michael started remembering also, and wore expressions of wonder on their faces. After all these years.... they were remembering.  
  
Katie quickly interrupted this, though. Before the discussion about her parents past lives, they needed to take care of the MI-63 rebels... and Ava. "Sorry to break this up, but we've gotta take care of the issue at hand first." She turned to her Aunt Isabel. "I need you to dreamwalk Stan and tell him that help is here, and ask him how many people are in there with him."  
  
(F)Isabel nodded her head and Isabel watched in amazement as her future self dreamwalked a person that was awake, with complete ease.  
  
***  
  
9:15 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
Destiny Lab  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
*Stan.* His mother's voice echoed in his head.  
  
*Mom?!* Stan called out in his mind. His eyes were wide and Magnolia gave him a weird look.  
  
"You ok, bud?" Mags asked.  
  
Stan nodded his head and whispered. "My mom is dreamwalking me."  
  
Mags smiled brilliantly. "Finally! Help is here! What's their plan?"  
  
Stan put a finger over his mouth to silence her. After a few moments, Stan's jaw dropped open.  
  
"The others are here!"  
  
Mags and Adri give him an odd look. Mags slants her head. "Others? What others?"  
  
"Max, Liz, Isabel, Michael... all of 'em!" Stan whispered excitedly.  
  
Mags rolled her eyes. "Well, iduh/i Stan. It's common isense/i that they'd rescue us. I mean, who else would??"  
  
Stan sighed, exasperated. "Not our parents, I mean from the ipast/i!"  
  
"What?!" Mags shouted loudly, then when the guards looked at her, she whispered, "What??!"  
  
"Katie used the Granolith to go get them so that they could help our parents free us. Oh wait a minute--" Stan paused while his mom filled him on the other 3 missing podster's arrival.  
  
"Hey Adri, you know those other three people that where in the pods with Liz.... ya know, the ones that've been missing for years?" Stan whispered to her.  
  
Adri nodded her head. "Of course."  
  
"Well they're not missing anymore. They're here." Stan told her and Adri's eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa!" Mags whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Adri's eyes darkened. "But Stan.... we have to destroy the Granolith. Either that, or we have to move it. If we do that...... how are the past versions going to get home?"  
  
Mags and Stan exchanged glances, then shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Adri sat back against the wall with a sigh. "I guess we'll just have to make sure they get back before we take care of the Granolith." She glanced at the object in the center of the room. "And we definitely need to take care of that thing.  
  
As Stan communicated with his mother to fill her in on the situation inside, Adri took this time to look over the imitation Granolith sitting in front of her.  
  
She remembered Kivar talking about duplicating that fateful day last year when she went back in time to save her mother. But the future Kivar and the past Kivar died that day, and since the past Kivar died, he obviously couldn't duplicate the Granolith in the future. Adri couldn't quite place who, but she knew someone else knew how to duplicate it.  
  
The Granolith now held all the citizens of Roswell and people from the surrounding area. They all looked trapped inside the core. Their eyes were closed and they all just seemed to sort of float around.  
  
She had no idea who long she was sitting there, but the next thing she knew, she heard a loud pounding sound...... then running footsteps.  
  
***  
  
9:35 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
Destiny Lab  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
  
Katie and the others charged into the building, bursting through the doors of the main conference room and coming face to face with strange looking aliens.  
  
"Get them!" The guards yelled, and before the aliens had a second to react, each one was gagged by a guard and their wrists were tied. The guards held their hands behind their backs so they couldn't move.  
  
Katie struggled against the guard, but it was no use. He was two times the size of her, and she was already weak and tired.  
  
The door opened again, and Max and (F)Max's worst nightmare strolled in.  
  
Tess. She was older to Max, because this was the future Tess. She was extremely thin, and sick looking. (F)Max mused that this must've been the effect of all those years in Antarian prison.  
  
She strolled past everyone, coming to a halt in front of (F)Max. She smiled sweetly at him. In a low, sultry voice, she whispered, "Long time, huh?"  
  
"Not long enough." (F)Max said flatly, staring straight ahead. Not even aknowledging her.  
  
Tess scowled. "Still not satisfied with me, Max? After all these years I thought you'd get tired of Miss Perfect Parker--"  
  
"Evans." (F)Max corrected her, making Tess clench her fists.  
  
"Oh iforgive/i me. It's Miss Perfect iEvans/i now." Tess seethed.  
  
"It has been for a long time now, Tess." (F)Max told her, then asked angrily. "So when did they let you out of the pound? I thought you were serving 3 million life sentences."  
  
Tess smirked. "A friend let me out early. Besides," She trailed a hand down (F)Max's chest. "I came back for what I wanted.... my mate. My iKing/i."  
  
Max, who was standing behind everyone, rolled his eyes. Tess hadn't changed over the years at iall/i. He couldn't believe she still thought she had a chance with him. He saw Liz glance at him, the same expression on her face. Tess was quite possibly the stupidest person alive.  
  
Tess sauntered over to Max now, her eyes wide and seductive. "My, my, my.... we rolled out the red carpet for this occasion, didn't we? I must say, I've forgotten how.... well endowed you were as a teenager."  
  
"Not that you'd know." Liz commented under her breath, causing Tess's head to jerk her way.  
  
"I heard that, ibitch/i."  
  
"Don't you iever/i call her that again." Both Max and (F)Max said in unison, their voices full of anger.  
  
Tess ignored them and sashayed over to stand in front of (F)Liz now and snickered. "You picked a real winner, Max. A real braniac loser."  
  
(F)Liz narrowed her eyes at the person she despised most in the universe and Tess backed away in mock defense.  
  
"Oh no! Precious Lizzy is mad at me! What ever should I do?" Tess said sarcastically, then frowned. "You wouldn't stand a ichance/i against me."  
  
Tess walked over to finally stand in front of Katie, whose eyes were dark. Tess lifted a hand to Katie's face and studied it.  
  
"Now I must say," Tess said matter-of-factly, "That you ido/i have a ivery/i beautiful daughter."  
  
Katie tried to speak, but the gag choked her.  
  
Tess ran a hand across the girl's cheek. "Such a pretty complection. Too bad I'm going to kill you."  
  
"If you even touch her one more time, I swear to iGod/i you will regret it." Gabriel threatened.  
  
Tess looked over his way, then back to Katie. "Must be the boyfriend." Katie's eyes didn't move from her face. They stayed focused on Tess.  
  
Tess back away a little, heading towards (F)Max again. "Some family you got here Max. But I'm afraid it's time for you to finally fulfill your destiny."  
  
"I already have." (F)Max said and Tess laughed.  
  
"This?" She waved her arm, motioning to the people in the room. "You think ithis/i was your destiny Max?? How little do you think of yourself??"  
  
When he didn't answer, Tess walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, bring her body close to his. (F)Max's body jerked in rejection at the closeness of Tess's body.  
  
"I have a proposition for you. You come with me now and rule over Antar with me. Be my King... and I'll be your Queen." She moved her face close to his, rubbing her cheek against his. "It would be iso/i great Max. And if you come right now, with me.... I'll let everyone here live."  
  
She pulled back, waiting for his answer. (F)Max looked her in the eyes, and then spat right in her face. "There's my answer, Tess."  
  
Tess started trembling in fury and pushed him away from her. She wiped at her face, then put her hands on the sides of her head. "This is the ilast/i time you will defy me, Max Evans! You are history!" Tess screamed at him in such rage, that it echoed off the walls.  
  
(F)Max closed his eyes and got himself ready for the mindwarp he knew she was going to do, but instead one didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw Tess standing there.... motionless. Her arms were hung limp at her sides, and she fell to the ground.  
  
Perplexed, (F)Max and the others looked ahead and saw a sight they thought they'd never see.  
  
Ava put her hand back down to her side. "Dumb blonde."  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Part Ten - Conclusion

Title: What the Future Holds 2 (Part Ten - Conclusion)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.  
  
Summary: If you haven't read What the Future Holds, you'll be totally lost. This takes place about a year after What the Future Holds ends. When 2020 Roswell is taken captive by an unexpected enemy, the offspring of the pod squad must now ask for help..... from the past.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: This is the last part! I hope you enjoyed this sequel!  
  
  
  
9:50 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
Destiny Lab  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
  
None of them could believe their eyes. Tess was dead... and she was killed by the past version... of iherself/i.  
  
"Blondes never have any brains....." Ava muttered, rolling her eyes. She looked straight ahead, right at (F)Max and her expression changed. She ran over to a very confused (F)Max and looked over him worriedly. "Are you alright, Zan? Did she hurt you?"  
  
(F)Max jerked away from her. Ava turned to the guard and yelled, "Let him go! He's not a prisoner, he's my husband!"  
  
The guard immediately let him go and when Ava reached for him, (F)Max backed away.  
  
"I'm inot/i Zan, Ava." (F)Max said firmly. "Zan is dead... because of you."  
  
Ava went over her options. She could either confess, and lie her way into making him go back to Antar with her. Or she could play stupid and win him over that way. She decided on the latter.  
  
Ava gave him a hurt look. "What are you talking about, love? Zan... are you alright?"  
  
(F)Max was living a nightmare. He still couldn't remember everything from his past life. He strained his mind, desperately trying to remember why he hated this woman so much.... but he couldn't.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Max!" Dakota shouted, struggling against the guard that held him back. "She worked with Kivar!"  
  
Ava's head jerked towards the man that caused the outburst and glared at him. "Shut him up."  
  
Ava looked back at (F)Max, who was now staring her down. His look was threatening. Ava backed off, and stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Alright, you've got me. I did work with Kivar." Ava admitted angrily. "And you know what? I don't regret it. Not a single second of it. Do you know why?" She was almost to the screaming point now. "This is iwhy/i!! Guards! Bring in the bodies!"  
  
The double doors burst open and the group stood in complete and utter shock at the two tables that were wheeled into the room. It wasn't the two tables that knocked them speechless.... it was what was lying ion/i them. For there, strapped onto two separate tables, were the bodies of Zan and Zara.  
  
Adri started to tremble, the reminders of her painful childhood coming back to her at a haunting rate. Her parents looked just as they had when they died. A normal person would have decomposed over the long period of time.... but apparently Ava had stopped that from happening. It was as if she wanted to keep them, as trophies, to show what kind power she had.  
  
As Max and Liz looked upon the dead bodies of the people they once were... their past lives really hit home for them. They had lived a seperate life from the one they lived now. One in which they lived on a completely different planet than Earth. And they both had died on that planet.... died because of their love for one another.  
  
Ava walked over to (F)Liz, who was staring at Zara's body. "So... I finally get to see the live version of the famous Royal slut."  
  
"Ava--" (F)Max growled warningly, but as soon as he took a step forward, the guard had his hands behind his back again.  
  
(F)Liz shook her head, trying to understand. "Why do you hate me so much."  
  
Ava stood right in her face and yelled, "Because you're scum. You're just some lower class, street trash, dirty tramp who only wanted to get into the pants of a Prince!"  
  
(F)Liz shook her head. "No, I believe that was you."  
  
Ava held up her hand, as if to use her powers on her, when she looked over (F)Liz's shoulder and saw Adri standing there.  
  
She let her hand fall to her side and she walked over in front of the person she'd been waiting a ilong/i time to meet. "Hello Adrienne, any luck finding the leak yet?"  
  
"Leak?" Adri asked, confused.  
  
"Oh... maybe ithis/i will refresh your memory." Ava said, snapping her fingers and changing herself into a tall redhead.  
  
Adri gasped. "Asalyn!" Adri closed her eyes and realized what Ava had done. She had disguised herself this whole time..... as Adri's top spy.  
  
Ava changed herself back and gave Adri a crooked smile. "Thanks for all the information, honey. It made my job ireal/i easy."  
  
She pushed Adri out of her way and turned around towards the middle of the room, until something she saw out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Liz.  
  
Liz was hardly even aware of anyone in the room anymore. Her vision was blurring... all she could see was Ava's face hovering in front of her.  
  
The only thing her mind could comprehend was that those two people lying on those tables, did not deserve to die. Her anger towards Ava increased with each passing second. Her eyes started to glow red. Her blood started to boil.  
  
She faintly heard Ava ask, "Why so angry, doll?". But she really didn't hear her. Her vision was now completely red. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel anything. Her skin was burning. Her anger was consuming her, controlling her every move.  
  
Her mind was churning over and over. Zan.... Zara. Zan... Zara. Adri... So much pain. So much unbearable pain had been endured by all three and none of them deserved it. All they deserved was to be happy. All they deserved was to be alive, to be a family again. She would do anything, ianything/i for them to have that again.  
  
That's when it happened. At that presise second, Liz saw stars. Like the stars she saw when she got flashes from Max. She saw her mind being stretched out, stretched as far as it could possibly be. It stretched across space..... it stretched across time. She wasn't even sure what she was doing, but she put all her energy into it. She poured herself into the wish she had made. They ideserved/i this.  
  
She gave herself up to it. Surrendered her soul to the force that was taking her energy.  
  
On the outside, things were getting hectic. Max saw Liz's skin turn a bright red and her eyes roll back into her head. "Liz!" He yelled and the guard that was holding her arms back dropped them.  
  
"Damn!" The guard hissed, looking at his burnt hand. "She's hot as fire!"  
  
Ava looked at the girl, frightened. She was staring into cold red eyes now. If Ava took a step, the red eyes followed her.... but her head never moved. Ava had never been so scared in her entire life.  
  
The groups attention was diverted to the middle of the room, though. Because something impossible was happening. The bodies of Zan and Zara..... were imoving/i.  
  
Max blinked his eyes, and did it again. He was hallucinating. Zan was now sitting up.  
  
"Oh my god...." Ava's voice trailed off.  
  
The instant Zan opened his eyes, the light hit them and he instantly closed them again. Why did it feel like he hadn't used his eyes in forever? He froze when he recollected what had happened before his mind blanked out. He idied/i so... where was he now? He opened his eyes again, and stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Where iwas/i he?  
  
He saw movement across from him and saw Zara sitting up, looking at him with confusion evident in her wide brown eyes. This was impossible. He had seen her.... dead. On the palace steps.... the day before.  
  
He was feeling more and more energized by the moment and he quickly identified where it was coming from. His eyes flew up to the girl across the room that was red and trembling. The girl looked... like a young Zara.  
  
He was filled with images. Images which he knew were coming from her. Images of her with a man that looked somewhat like him. She was kissing the man, hugging him, being with him...... loving him. He felt her consuming love for the man they called Max. She loved him fully and completely.  
  
His thought's were interrupted, however, when he saw Ava staring in shock at him. His eyes widened as he registered that this evil woman was here.  
  
Ava turned back to Liz, her eyes filled with hate. "You're doing this aren't you?" She screamed at her. "Stop! Stop now!" Ava reached over and shook Liz by the shoulders, but burned her hand on Liz's red hot skin.  
  
As Ava looked back at Zan, he was now almost completely back to himself. His skin was no longer pale. So was Zara's. Ava lifted her hand up towards Liz, knowing she had to stop this now.  
  
It happened in one fluid motion. Max, (F)Max, and Zan watched in horror as Ava's hand lifted towards the defenseless Liz. The same thought ran through the three of their minds simultainiously, *Stop Ava now.* They all lifted their hands towards her, and released all their energy.  
  
The three men hit their target at the same time, causing Ava to scream and crumple to the ground. As soon as Ava's dead body fell, Liz's body changed color and her mind reeled back to the present.  
  
She groaned and held both hands to the side of her head. She didn't realize it, but she was trembling so hard, she fell to the ground.  
  
She hurt all over. Her head, her legs, her feet... her chest. She couldn't breathe. Liz put her hand over her heart and felt it beating a mile-a-minute. She tried desperately to breathe in air, but she got none in her lungs.  
  
Everyone watched in horror at the new development taking place. Max, (F)Max and Zan rushed over to her side.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Isabel asked in utter horror.  
  
"All her energy is gone." Zan answered sadly, his eyes focused on Liz's face. "She's dying."  
  
"Dying....." (F)Max whispered desperately. He glanced over at (F)Liz, and her body was starting to fade.  
  
Max shook his head defiantly, holding back tears. "No..... no." He took her head with one hand, then placed the other against her face. "She ican't/i die. I won't let her die." He formed the connection with her instantly, and her pain slammed into him like a ton of bricks, breaking their connection. Max shuddered and whispered brokenly, "Oh god...."  
  
(F)Max and Zan exchanged glances, then each of them placed a hand on Liz.  
  
"Try again." (F)Max said to his past self and within one second, they were all connected to her together. Together, they moved past the pain, and released energy back inside the girl that had given up all of hers, so that two other people could live. The loving girl that held all of their hearts in her hands.  
  
Suddenly, the three of them were bombarded with flashes. Flashes of Max and Liz.  
  
**Flash**  
  
Max shivered at the loss of his energy. He looked down to the shocked girl that he loved more than anything, "You're alright now."  
  
**Flash**  
  
Liz walked out of the Jeep, just coming home from the hospital after her Grandma died. "Max, thank you for--"  
  
Max lifted his finger to her lips and gave her a small smile.  
  
**Flash**  
  
Liz and Max sitting in the Bio-lab.  
  
"Liz, I think that what I'm afraid of isn't that we try this and it works out really badly. What I'm afraid of is we try it and it works out really well. I'm afraid of feeling everything that I know I would feel. Because I know it's not meant to be. And somewhere down the line, we're gonna get hurt. I can live with that. I just couldn't bear to hurt you."  
  
**Flash**  
  
"Sometimes you have to take a step back to see what's really going on. Maybe that's what we both really need to do right now...find our balance again."  
  
**Flash**  
  
"You're my dream girl, Liz."  
  
**Flash**  
  
Making out in the back of the Crashdown..... strawberries.  
  
**Flash**  
  
Max in complete agony in the White Room. "Ok, stop it! Stop! I'll tell you where it is, just don't hurt Liz."  
  
**Flash**  
  
In the old van after Max escaped from the White Room.  
  
"Max, the day that you saved my life, your life just... ended."  
  
"No, that was the day my life began. Liz, when I was in that room, and they did... what they did to me. You're what kept me alive. The thought of you. The way your eyes look into mine. Your smile. The touch of your skin. Your lips. Knowing you has made me human. Whether I die tomorrow or fifty years from now, my destiny is the same: it's you. I want to be with you, Liz. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
**Flash**  
  
"Max, you do have a destiny. You just heard it. I can't stand in the way of it."  
  
"But you mean everything to me."  
  
Their last kiss.  
  
**Flash**  
  
The future teens arriving, and the shock of the realization of who Katie's mother was.  
  
"If Tess isn't your mother then..... who is?" Liz asked and as soon as she said those words, she knew the answer. Katie was looking her straight in the eyes and Liz's breath caught in her throat. She felt as if she were looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
**Flash**  
  
The shock they felt when they saw Katie again.  
  
Max knew what he saw. He couldn't forget that face. It was the face of his daughter. "K--Katie?!"  
  
**Flashes End**  
  
Liz bolted upright, panting. The air rushed into her lungs and she idly thought that she would inever/i take breathing for granted iever/i again.  
  
Althought she felt it hard to breathe again, but this time it was from Max's crushing grip on her. She trembled a little and hugged him back just as fierce. She knew what had happened. She had been an inch away from death.  
  
Max was trembling from his loss of energy, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was ok. He pulled back, framing her face in his hands. "Are you alright?"  
  
Liz nodded her head. "Yeah, just a little shaky."  
  
It was only now that Max realized that (F)Max was now in a tight embrace with (F)Liz, and Zan was standing up, looking at Liz with an expression of awe.  
  
Max pulled back, helping Liz to her feet, never once breaking contact with her. He grabbed her hand firmly in his.  
  
When Liz looked up, she met Zan's eyes and smiled warmly at him. She could feel mixed emotions coming from the Antarian version of the love of her life. He felt a great appreciation for what she gave to him and Zara. A second chance at life.  
  
He opened his mouth to say a thank you, but Liz interrupted. "It's okay. I know." She gave him a warm smile and Zara appeared at his side.   
  
Max and Liz looked at the past versions of themselves and instantly began to remember. They remembered everything from their past lives. Every single little detail.  
  
Zan turned to Zara, his hands running over her face, making sure she was real. "I can't believe this...."  
  
Zara nodded her head, smiling. "Neither can I."  
  
A thought ran through Zan's mind and he suddenly frowned. Something was missing. Someione/i was missing.  
  
"Adri...." They both whispered at the same time.  
  
Adri was rooted to the ground. She couldn't move. Her entire body was in shock at what she was seeing before her. Her mom and her dad, the people she'd missed so dearly over the years, the people she'd wished every day of her life hadn't died..... were standing 5 feet away from her.  
  
"Mom?" Adri whispered hesitantly. "Dad?" She was still trying to figure out if this were a dream..... or reality.  
  
Zan and Zara turned around slowly, to come face to face with their daughter. But, not everything had stayed the same over time. Their daughter had grown up. Her physical appearance had changed, of course, and her demeanor had changed. She looked..... older. Wiser. It was an Antarian genetics trait. A person stops aging at a certain point in their lives. Some people could live their lives a 60 years and still look like a teenager, just like Adri had. Some were not as lucky, and looked like they were in their 30's for years and years, like Zan and Zara. Adri looked like a girl that had carried so much pain throughout the years.  
  
Zan walked over to Adri, with Zara by his side, and looked at his now grown up daughter. The last reminder of Adri he'd had was right before he died. How guilty and awful he felt at leaving his daughter all alone in the world. With only the knowledge of the hybrids to keep her going.  
  
He reached out and did the one thing that would complete this family again. He grabbed his daughter into a fierce hug, tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
"Adri...." He whispered into her ear. "My sweet Adri."  
  
The three were all crying now, and smiling. Adri was wearing a smile so brilliant, everyone was wondering if they'd iever/i seen a person smile that much.  
  
No one realized it, but all the guards ran at the sight of Zan. The supreme ruler of Antar had risen again. It was frightening at what would happen to them if anyone ever found out they were trying to take the Granolith.... so the fled.  
  
Max led Liz over to a corner as the others took care of the imitation Granolith. His eyes were full of concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Liz nodded her head and put her arms around his waist, settling her head against his chest. She felt Max put his arms around her and stroke her hair.  
  
"I love you so much, Liz Parker." He whispered softly.  
  
She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you too, Max Evans."  
  
***  
  
  
4:30 p.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
The Pod Chamber  
Somewhere outside Roswell, New Mexico  
  
  
Katie hugged each other the past teens, not really wanting them to go. It was always fun seeing them. Even though it'd only happend twice in her life. She was always amazed at how her parents acted as teenagers.  
  
"Have a safe trip back." She whispered into Max's ear and he smiled.  
  
"I will." He turned and then looked back at her. "See you in 20 years."  
  
Katie laughed and waved good-bye to the past teens as they all stepped inside the Granolith and it whizzed into action, whisking the teens back to the time they were supposed to be in.  
  
They had released the people of Roswell out of Ava's Granolith. They were all shocked to see that no one had a recollection of the past days events. The world picked up where it left of, as if nothing had happened. After they destroyed Ava's Granolith, they headed for the Pod Chamber. And now here they stood, everything back to noraml, with 2 additional people. Zan and Zara.... Katie couldn't keep the smile off her face at what her mother had done to bring those two back. Her mother was an amazing woman.  
  
Her father walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "So... did you do it?"  
  
Katie nodded her head and smiled up at him. "Yeah, when I hugged each of them I did my little mind trick. None of them will remember being here."  
  
(F)Liz stood by her daughter. "It's best they don't know itoo/i much of the future. Besides, they'll learn the whole truth just as we did."  
  
(F)Max nodded his head in agreement, and everyone turned towards Zan, Zara, and Adri.  
  
Zan walked towards (F)Max. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done."  
  
(F)Max nodded his head and smiled. "You're only thanking yourself."  
  
Zan smiled at this and Zara stood by his side with Adri.  
  
"So, have you decided what you're going to do?" (F)Liz asked curiously.  
  
Zara nodded her head. "We've decided to return to Antar."  
  
Zan also nodded his head and glanced at his family. "We finally have no more threats towards us. Antar can be peaceful once again."  
  
Katie smiled at Adri, who was looking back at her with a smile. They had had a conversation when they first met, about their families. Adri admitted how desperately she wanted to have a family like Katie's again.... and Katie had told her not to worry. She knew deep down, Adri would have it again. And she does.  
  
"You know...." Zan said, looking at (F)Max. "I could use your help. Rebuilding Antar. What do you say? Feel like going home?"  
  
(F)Max exchanged glances with (F)Michael, (F)Isabel, and finally with (F)Liz. They all gave him a smile and (F)Max shook his head. "Thanks, but.... Earth is our home."  
  
Zan smiled and nodded his head. "I'm glad."  
  
"So, what about the Granolith?" Mags asked Adri. "What are we going to do with it?"  
  
"We'll take it back to the Palace." Adri announced, smiling. "Now that there is a ruling family that will take care of it, it doesn't need to be destroyed."  
  
Zan exchanged glances with Adri and Zara. "We had better be leaving. It's a long way to Antar, and we've got a lot of work to do."  
  
Adri walked over to (F)Liz and gave her a fierce hug. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget what you've given me." She whispered, making sure only (F)Liz heard her.  
  
(F)Liz smiled and hugged the Antarian girl back. "Anytime."  
  
Zan held out his hand to (F)Max, and shook it. It was awkward for them both, seeing as how they were basically the same person. Zara and (F)Liz gave each other a hug.  
  
(F)Liz whispered into her ear, "You'll make a wonderful Queen." Zara smiled knowingly back at her.  
  
As everyone walked out of the Pod Chamber, minus Zan, Zara, and Adri... a sense of calm settled over them all. Everything was ifinally/i over. They'd saved the day. Earth was no longer in harm.  
  
The good guys had won.  
  
centeriI didn't here you leave / I wonder how am I still here / I don't want to move a thing / It might change my memory / Oh I am what I am / I'll do what I want / but I can't hide / I won't go / I won't sleep / I can't breathe / until you're resting here with me / I won't leave / I can't hide / I cannot be / until your resting here with me / I don't want to call my friends / they might wake me from this dream / and I can't leave this bed / risk forgetting all that's been / Oh I am what I am / I'll do what I want / but I can't hide / I won't go / I won't sleep / I can't breathe / until you're resting here with me / I won't leave / I can't hide / I cannot be / until your resting here with me...../i/center  
  
***  
  
10:15 a.m.  
Saturday, April 30, 2020  
The Evan's Household  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Everyone sat in the kitchen, eating an enormous meal the woman had prepared. After the events of the past few days, everyone needed to have a good time. Gabriel, Mags, Stan, and Katie all sat on one side, while Max, Liz, Maria, Michael, Alex and Isabel sat on the other side.  
  
"You know, I never knew I'd be ithis/i happy on Earth." Michael said truthfully. "When I was younger... I was just convinced I belonged somewhere else. But now.... now I iknow/i that I belong here."  
  
Maria looked at him with a smile. "That is soooo beautiful, Michael! You should phone that in to Hallmark!"  
  
Michael laughed. "I think I just might."  
  
As everyone talked about how their lives have gotten to this point, Liz pulled Max into the living room.  
  
"Is everything okay, honey?" Max asked her.  
  
Liz nodded her head, smiling secretively. She had been idying/i to tell him this ever since she found out this morning... and now, she ifinally/i could.  
  
"Sweetheart what is it?" Max smiled, his wife looked like she was about ready to burst at the seams.  
  
She took his hand in hers, and placed it over her stomach, just like she had 17 years ago when she found out she was pregnant with Katie. She saw Max's eyes widen and she smiled. "I'm pregnant, Max."  
  
In the kitchen, they heard a joyful yell and giggling coming from the living room.  
  
"What the--" Michael said as everyone filed into the living room. Katie and Gabriel were the only one's still sitting at the table.  
  
Gabe eyed his girlfriend carefully. She was smiling very secretively.  
  
"What?" Gabe asked her.  
  
She looked at him, a wide grin on her face. "Oh, nothing." She said innocently.  
  
She turned her head towards the living room where everyone was now making a loud happy commotion. *Our secret is out, baby brother.* Katie's mind whispered. She couldn't believe she'd known before everyone.... practically before her parents.  
  
Gotta love soul circles.  
  
  
~*~ THE END! ~*~ or........ is it??? :)  
  
***  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
9 months and 8 days later.......  
  
  
"Yes, Mrs.Kerchese, the baby and my mom are both fine. Yes... yes I know how difficult it is to have a child now days. No! Of course I haven't had one yet! I'm just saying that--- Uh huh.... yeah, oh yeah I totally agree. You don't have ianything/i to worry about. Yes, I'm sure. I'll be sure to tell them you called.... okay, bye." Katie set the phone down with a sigh.  
  
Her little brother, Elijah Maxwell Evans, was born the day before... and the phones hadn't stopped ringing. She'd even got a message all the way from Antar from Zan, Zara, and Adri. Congratulating her parents on the new baby. Shuttles now routinely went back and forth from Earth and Antar ever since Zan returned to rule it. They always kept in close contact.  
  
Katie looked around the silent house. Her father had went to the hospital to bring her mother and Eli back home. She couldn't wait. Her family was entering a new chapter in their lives.  
  
Maria and Michael were starting a new one of theirs, too. In about 9 months.  
  
Life is great when you're an alien hybrid.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
  
NOTE: I just wanted to say thank you soooooooo much for reading this story! Your extremely gracious feedback here on fanfiction.net is what helped me finish this story! I hope you all enjoyed the ending! I am starting a completely new story, entitled "The Black Room". The first part will be up possibly in a few days... maybe longer. It's totally separate from "What the Future Holds". Since the TV show hasn't been very kind (to say the least) to Max/Liz fans, I feel it's my dreamer duty to continue and write stories that atleast give us die-hard dreamers hope. :) Now, with that, THANK YOU again for reading this! Let me know how you felt about this part by reviewing the story, or emailing me at GroupieChic319@aol.com 


End file.
